


Island of Fire

by johari



Series: Island of Fire - Übersetzung [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dragons, Epistolary, Gen, Oral History, Translation, world building
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johari/pseuds/johari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!Übersetzung! Die Gründung einer magischen Nation in einer Welt der Drachen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Island of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236603) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Hey,  
> Die Originalautorin ist esama, die manche vielleicht schon kennen von meiner Übersetzung ihrer Geschichte Whispers in Corners  
> Das hier ist ein Crossover zwischen Harry Potter und Temeraire. Es ist nicht viel Vorwissen über Temeraire notwendig. Es reicht zu wissen, dass es um die Zeit der Kriege mit Napoleon spielt und dass alle Nationen Drachen haben und diese auch für ihre Kriegsführung benutzen.  
> Die Geschichte ist außerdem Teil einer ganzen Reihe. Zuerst die erste Geschichte mit insgesamt fünf Kapiteln und dann noch vier OneShots. Ich habe vor alle zu übersetzen.  
> Aber jetzt habt ihr es geschafft und meine ganzen Kommentare gelesen.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> Johari
> 
> Disclaimer: Ich übersetze nur, die Rechte an der Geschichte liegen bei esama. Und die Rechte an Harry Potter und Temeraire jeweils bei J. K. Rowling und Naomi Novik  
> Originalautorin: esama

Island of Fire Kapitel 1

Es waren Flügel in der Luft.

Daran erinnere ich mich am klarsten – die ausgebreiteten Drachenflügeln über dem Schloss. Nicht das Feuer, auch wenn sich die anderen wahrscheinlich daran am besten erinnern. Der Verbotene Wald, der gegen den Nachthimmel loderte. Warum sie entschieden das Ereignis in der Nacht abzuhalten, weiß ich nicht. Es ergab damals keinen Sinn und es macht auch jetzt keinen Sinn. Alles war dunkel und ja, das Feuer war beeindruckend. Aber alles, woran ich mich erinnere, sind Flügel.

Man konnte sie nicht sehen. Weil es dunkel _war_ , zu dunkel um die Drachen zu sehen außer sie spien Feuer. Also konnte man sie nur hören, das Geräusch von ihnen, das Schlagen von Flügeln. Es ist unmöglich wirklich zu beschreiben wie ein fliegender Drache klingt. Ihre Flügel klingen nicht wie Vogelflügel, noch klingen sie wie Segel. Man kann es nicht beschreiben. Das Schlagen von Drachenflügeln klingt wie das Schlagen von Drachenflügeln.

Und ich hörte es über mir, wann auch immer ein Drache über mir flog. Und genau wie das Geräusch kann man unmöglich die schiere Panik beschreiben es über einem zu haben, das Geräusch und nicht in der Lage zu sein es zu sehen. Nichts als aufblitzende Gestalten und Lichtstrahlen gegen Schuppen und Hörner und dann war es fort und man kann nicht sagen wohin es gegangen ist, woher es als nächstes kommen würde.

Sie kreisten für vielleicht zwei Minuten über uns – zwei der schrecklichsten Minuten meines Lebens. Diese riesigen, raubtierhaften Schatten gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel – und das Geräusch.

Dann, _dann_ … brannte alles.

  * _Lavender Brown_



 

 

Ich habe einmal einen Waldbrand gesehen, auf einen Urlaubstrip in der USA – mein Dad und ich haben in einem Naturreservat gecampt als irgendein Idiot ein Feuer machte, obwohl eine Dürre herrschte. Wir wurden von Muggel Feuerwehrmänner rausgefahren, aber zuvor wir hatten einen guten Blick auf das Feuer.

Zu sehen wie der Verbotenen Wald brannte war _nichts_ dagegen.

Rons Bruder erzählte uns später, dass es daran lag, dass es Drachenfeuer war. Nun, es waren auch andere Sachen, und nicht nur das Feuer. Besonders wegen der Chinesischen Feuerbälle. Sie werden so genannt, weil sie nicht nur Flammen spien, sondern wirklich Bälle aus Feuer. Und der Grund warum ihre Flammen als Feuerbälle herauskommen ist, dass sie eigentlich brennende Flüssigkeit ausspucken. Es machte sie zu einen der tödlichsten Feuerspeier, weil sie eine ernsthafte Reichweite haben wenn sie Feuerbälle spucken, anders als andere Drachen die nur Flammen speien.

Und wenn dieser Feuerball etwas Physisches trifft – sagen wir einen Baum? Die Flüssigkeit spritzt überall hin, alles davon brennt. Es ist wie brennendes Öl oder Benzin über alles zu schütten.

Der Verbotene Wald mochte vielleicht nicht knochentrocken gewesen sein wie das Natur Reservat, da es in diesem Jahr keine Dürren in Schottland gab, aber das bedeutet eigentlich nichts wenn Drachen ihn in Flammen baden. Sogar Wasser brennt, wenn die Flammen heiß genug sind. Außerdem sind die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes nicht _klein_. Nein, sie sind riesig. Wenn man weit genug in den Wald geht, werden die Stämme so dick wie Häuser.

All das Holz brannte. Und mit den Drachen, die vor und zurückflogen und alles mehr und mehr in Brand setzen. Nein, es war überhaupt nicht wie ein normaler Waldbrand. Und natürlich… es war nicht so als wäre es auch nur der Wald gewesen.

  * _Justin Finch-Fletchley_



 

 

 

Ich weiß, die Lehrer versuchten es zu löschen. Ich denke, ich sah einen von ihnen – vielleicht Flitwick – der versuchte es regnen oder schneien zu lassen oder so etwas. Und Dumbledore und viele von den anderen machten riesige Wasserstrahlen. Es half nicht wirklich.

Der Wald brannte, und die Hütte des Wildhüters und die Gewächshäuser und dann, bevor etwas davon gelöscht wurde – das Schloss. Sicher, es waren am Anfang nur die Dächer, aber dann war da Feuer und Rauch drang aus den Fenstern und yeah. Es war eine Menge Feuer.

Jeder geriet in Panik. Zuerst versuchten die Vertrauensschüler uns zum Schloss zu treiben um Schutz zu suchen aber dann brannte das Feuer und sie trieben uns zurück. Wir konnten eigentlich nirgendwohin gehen, nicht bis jemand schrie, wir sollten zum Großen See gehen, Schutz im Wasser suchen. Und sicher, das schien wie eine gute Idee nehme ich an, Schutz im Wasser suchen. Es ist nur … es machte uns zu verdammt offensichtlichen Zielen für die Drachen.

Und wir waren die größte Gruppe. Da waren andere – die Slytherin Vertrauensschüler schubsten ihre Mitglieder nach Hogsmeade und dann waren da die Lehrer und Juroren und so weiter. Aber wir waren die größte Gruppe. Der Großteil der Schüler war bei uns, außerdem die meisten Durmstrang Schüler und eine Menge von Beauxbatons. Also jagten sie uns natürlich.

Die Drachen, meine ich.

  * _Cho Chang_



 

 

 

 

Wenn man über die ganze Sache nachdachte war es einfach …. einfach so dumm. Wer dachte es wäre eine gute Idee? Vier – VIER – Drachen, weibliche wohlgemerkt, die alle vor kurzem Eier gelegt hatten zu einer Schule voller Schüler und so zu bringen, und für _was_? Für ein Turnier, damit die Champions die Drachen reizen und ärgern können um zu versuchen ein Ei zu stehlen? Welche Art von Verrückter denkt, dass es irgendwie eine gute Idee ist?

Sogar im Bestfall braucht es bis zu ein Dutzend Drachen Betreuer um einen Drachen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber vier Weibliche, die alle gerade Eier gelegt haben? Es gibt keinen Drachen, der bösartiger oder gefährlicher ist, als ein brütendes Weibchen. Zum einen können sie bis zu zwei Tonnen zunehmen wenn sie sich vorbereiten aufs Brüten. Und zum anderen, ist der stärkste Instinkt eines Drachen ihre Eier zu beschützen.

Ein Drachen kämpft nie verzweifelter als wenn seine Eier in Gefahr sind.

Wir waren in der Unterzahl. Nur ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Drachen Betreuer für vier extrem irritierte Weibchen. Das, die Bedrohung, die die Champions für die Eier darstellten und der allgemeine Lärm und das Gejohle der Zuschauer – natürlich wurden die Drachen verrückt.

Während die anderen taten was sie konnten um zu versuchen die Drachen zurückzuhalten – was nicht wirklich viel war – kümmerte ich mich um die Eier. Sie hatten bereits einige in ihrer Panik zertrampelt – und der Feuerball hatte ungefähr die Hälfte von ihren bereits während der eigentlich ersten Aufgabe zerdrückt. Ich rettete so viele ich konnte, so wenig es auch brachte. Zuerst holte ich die Eier des Hornschwanzes – sie waren noch in der Arena – und dann konnte ich nicht zurückgehen weil die Tribünen brannten…

Ich ging natürlich zum See. Der beste Weg einen Drachenangriff zu überleben, außer man kann unter die Erde kommen und weit genug damit sie einen nicht wieder ausgraben, ist unter Wasser zu kommen.

Im Nachhinein war mir nicht klar, dass andere auch dorthin gehen würden. Ich wollte nur die Eier retten. Mir war nicht klar, dass es die Drachen auf so viele Menschen hetzen würde.

  * _Charlie Weasley_



 

 

 

 

Und dann waren wir im Wasser, alle von uns mindestens knietief, viele bis zum Hals, mit diesen verrückten Drachen, die uns folgten, sie alle spien Feuer auf uns. Jemand schubste mich und ich fiel mit dem Gesicht voran ins Wasser. Merlin, für einem Moment dachte ich, ich würde ertrinken und wenn nicht, würden uns die Drachen rösten, den ganzen See zum Kochen bringen und uns dann einfach fressen. Es war einfach so ein riesiges Chaos, das alles.

Ich denke, es war McGonagall, die den Portschüssel machte und zu uns warf. Es war ein Seil und sie – oder jemand anderes – sagte uns allen es zu nehmen, dass es uns an einen sicheren Ort bringen würde. Und wenn alles in Flammen steht und Drachen einen jagen und jemand dir sagt, dass dich etwas an einen sicheren Ort bringen wird, zögerst du nicht.

Also nahmen wir das Seil. Jemand rollte es ab und jeder hielt sich fest, jeder der es erreichen konnte. Es gab eine verrückte Balgerei darum – eine Menge Leute wurde geschubst oder von anderen beiseite gedrückt. Es war ein Junge von Beauxbatons neben mir und ich denke ich sah Viktor Krum nicht weit von mir und so viele von meinen Klassenkameraden. Wir alle drängten uns so schnell wir konnten um das Seil, hofften, dass es sich aktivieren würde bevor die Drachen uns erwischten – und das tat es _nicht_.

Der Rote, der Chinesische Feuerball, spie Feuer auf uns und obwohl wir versuchten uns vom Feuer wegzubewegen war ein Teil des Portschüssel genau dazwischen, es wurde an beiden Enden gezogen, und es war über dem Wasser – und das Feuer traf es. Die Mitte des Seiles begann zu brennen.

Ich erinnere mich nur dorthin zu sehen, wie es brannte und zerfranste und riss gerade als der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte.

  * _Angelina Johnson_



 

 

 

Also das sind die wirklichen Fakten.

Am 24. November im Jahre 1994 der Alten Welt, fand die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die den Gastgeber für das Turnier spielte, statt. In dem Turnier kämpfen die drei Schulen, Beauxbatons Akademie der Magie, das Durmstrang Institut und natürlich Hogwarts, um den Trimagischen Pokal. Die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers war: Die Champions sollten ein goldenes Ei aus einem Haufen Dracheneiern stehlen, natürlich bewacht von der Mutter der wirklichen Eier. (Weitere Informationen über das Trimagische Turnier und die Drei Schulen betreffend sind im Anhang enthalten).

Die Aufgaben selbst wurden gut vollendet, von allen vier Champions – einer von jeder Schule plus einen zusätzlichen, illegal Hinzugefügten zum Turnier – sie hatten das Ziel erreicht und die Eier geholt, als einer der Drachen, der Chinesische Feuerball sich aus seinen Ketten losriss. Niemand weiß wie der Drache das schaffte nur, dass es geschah und als Antwort auf die Herausforderung, die sie darstellte die anderen Drachen stärker gegen ihre eigenen Ketten kämpften und sie auch frei kamen. Am Ende flogen alle vier über die Arena der ersten Aufgabe und über das Gelände von Hogwarts.

Viele Dinge wurden von den Drachen in Brand gesetzt, am auffälligsten der Verbotene Wald und zahllose Dächer von Hogwarts selbst. Während die Lehrer der drei Schulen versuchten die Drachen zu bekämpfen und dann das Feuer zu löschen, versuchten die Schüler zu fliehen, zuerst zur Schule und dann, als sich das als unsicher herausstellte, zum Großen See, wo das Wasser sie vielleicht vor dem Drachenfeuer retten würde.

Unter ihnen war eine große Anzahl der Hogwartsschüler, die meisten der Durmstrangsschüler – die versuchten ihr Schiff zu erreichen – und eine Anzahl an Beauxbatons Schülern – die mitgezogen wurden. Es waren auch eine Handvoll der Zuschauer der ersten Aufgabe dabei – wie ich selbst, Penelope Clearwater, Oliver Wood. Und Charlie Weasley, der die Dracheneier trug und versuchte die Sicherheit des Großen Sees zu erreichen.

Den Flüchtenden wurde ein Portschlüssel überreicht, der sie – uns – in Sicherheit bringen sollte. Er war in der Form von einem langen Seil – wahrscheinlich wurde ein Seil gewählt, damit mehr Menschen ihn auf einmal benutzen konnten. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass das Ziel des Portschlüssels die Winkelgasse oder vielleicht das Ministerium für Magie war. Aber so wie die Dinge sind, brachte er die Flüchtenden zu keinem dieser Orte. Ein Teil in der Mitte des Seiles fing Feuer und so versagte der Portschlüssel.

Und so war der Transport ein Fehlschlag.

  * _Percy Weasley_



 

 

Ich wurde angesengt und das war alles was ich dachte, als wir landeten. Das Feuer wurde durch den Großen See gelöscht, aber die Verbrennung war noch da, an meiner Schulter – und ich starrte nur darauf auf meine verbrannten Roben und das Fleisch, auf dem sich Blasen bildeten. Es war Rot und Schwarz und Lila in dem Halbdunkel und es roch wie verbranntes Fleisch.

Es tat zuerst nicht weh und ich fühlte nichts. Es war nur da, dieses verbrannte Ding an meiner Schulter und es fühlte sich nicht einmal so an. So ist Drachenfeuer – es ist so heiß, dass es die Haut betäubt. Der Schmerz kommt danach, zehn Minuten oder eine halbe Stunde später. Und dann tut es weh.

Es tut _so sehr_ weh.

Als ich mich nach Hilfe umsah, bemerkte ich, dass wir irgendwo waren, wo wir wahrscheinlich nicht sein sollten. Ich hielt noch den Portschlüssel und stand knietief im Wasser wie auch alle Anderen und es gab nichts außer Wasser soweit man sah, Wasser soweit das Auge reichte.

Nur war hinter uns eine Insel aus nichts als Sand und Stein mit einigen Tupfen Moos oder Gras oder so etwas – und gottverdammte Meervögel, überall.

Später fanden einige der Ravenclaws heraus, wo wir waren – in der Mitte des Atlantiks, tausende Meilen entfernt von der nächsten Landmasse. Damals half es uns nicht wirklich und es hilft uns jetzt auch nicht. Der verdammte Portschlüssel hat uns in die Mitte von Nirgendwo gebracht auf eine verdammte, verlassene Insel.

  * _Zacharias Smith_



 

 

 

Es sind ungefähr vierzehn Meilen von Norden bis Süden und acht von Westen bis Osten, irgendwo zwischen dem 30. und 40. Längen- und Breitengrad im Nordwesten. So viel konnten die besten Astronomie Schüler von uns in der nächsten Nacht herausfinden. Das bedeutete, wir und die Insel waren fast genau in der Mitte des Atlantischen Ozeans.

Wir waren in der Mitte des Ozeans durch einen fehl funktionierenden Portschlüssel gestrandet und hatten keinen Weg weg von hier. Ich meine, sicher, wir versuchten es so gut wir konnten. Die Menschen versuchten zu apparieren, aber nachdem Helen zersplinterte und drei Finger ihrer rechten Hand verlor, haben wir es uns noch einmal überlegt. Jemand versuchte einen Portschlüssel zu machen aber der Durmstrang Junge, der ihn benutzte, kam nie zurück und wir wagten es nicht noch einmal. Wir schossen Funken und versuchten ein Signal zu machen und wir versuchten sogar Briefe mit den Seevögeln zu schicken, aber sie ließen uns nicht einmal in ihre Nähe.

Einige der älteren Schüler konnten den Patronus Zauber und wussten wie man ihn benutzte um Nachrichten zu schicken und versuchten auch das, aber sie verschwanden, nachdem sie versuchten den Ozean zu überqueren.

Wir waren gestrandet, ungefähr hundert von uns, die meisten von uns Schüler und minderjährig. Keinen Weg von der Insel, keinen Weg eine Nachricht zu schicken und keinen Weg um jemanden oder etwas zu erreichen. Das Beste, was wir zum Transport hatten, war Potters Besen, den er noch bei sich hatte und der half niemanden viel. Niemand konnte tausende Meilen auf einem Besen fliegen, nicht ohne irgendwo auf dem Weg vor Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen.

Das Beste was wir tun konnten, war warten, dass jemand kam um uns zu holen. Und so warteten wir.

Und dann wurden wir hungrig.

  * _Padma Patil_



 

 

 

Man kann nicht wirklich wissen wie schrecklich Menschen werden können, bevor man nicht mit ungefähr hundert Menschen auf einer verlassenen Insel ist und es stellte sich heraus, dass ein paar von uns Snacks versteckt hatten. Es waren auch nur so kleine Dinge. Ein paar Muffins, einige Cracker, zufällige Süßigkeiten – was die Leute mit sich brachten zur Ersten Aufgabe, um daran zu knabbern wie man es im Kino oder bei einer Show machte.

Es gab einen großen Kampf darum. Es war nicht einmal ein magischer Kampf, nein. Die Menschen schlugen und prügelten sich um zu versuchen einen Anteil zu bekommen. Es war eine dumme, dumme Sache. Alle von uns waren in der gleichen Situation, alle von uns waren miteinander gefangen, aber wir prügelten uns um ein paar kleine Süßigkeiten, das half uns nicht zu überleben. Es gab wirklich blaue Augen und ein paar gebrochene Finger und mehrere blutige Nasen über diesen einen Muffin. Und am Ende wurde er zertrampelt in einem Haufen Vogelscheiße.

Das wenige Essen, das wir hatten, wurde verschwendet, einfach vollkommen verschwendet innerhalb von Minuten. Und danach waren wir bloß wütend und sauer und genauso hungrig wie zuvor, wenn nicht noch mehr. Es war einfach eine schlechte Angelegenheit und es half niemanden. Wir wurden nur mürrisch und wütend und begannen Gruppen zu bilden. Wir hätten wahrscheinlich begonnen Linien zu ziehen und die Insel aufzuteilen, wenn es so weitergegangen wäre.

Natürlich ist es nicht so, als wäre ich irgendwie besser als sie gewesen. Ich habe auch Parteien ergriffen. Ich war nur auf der Seite der vernünftigen Menschen auf dieser Insel. Auf Potters Seite.

  * _Oliver Wood_



 

 

Natürlich war es Harry Potter. Ich sage das mit so viel Sarkasmus wie möglich, aber am Ende ergab es irgendwie Sinn. Potter war immer seltsam genug für so etwas. Außerdem geriet er immer seit er nach Hogwarts kam in merkwürdige Scheiße.

Das gesagt, wette ich, dass es eigentlich Grange war, der es einfiel.

Potter holte alle vier Champions zusammen und schaffte es, sie zur eine Zählung zu überreden und dann zu überprüfen ob alle okay sind, nach Verletzungen zu sehen, die, die über erste Hilfe Bescheid wissen überzeugen, diejenigen mit Verbrennungen oder Brüchen oder Kratzern zu behandeln. Im Nachhinein ist es eine kleine Sache, die jeder von uns hätte machen können, wenn wir nur daran gedacht hätten. Aber es hätte bei jedem von uns wahrscheinlich nicht so gut funktioniert wie bei Potter.

Immerhin wusste jeder von uns, wer Harry Potter ist. Wir kannten ihn und was er getan hat und wer er ist, besser als wir jeden anderen kennen, die anderen Champions miteingeschlossen. Harry Potter war eine Berühmtheit. Die Menschen hörten auf ihn, auf eine Art, wie sie wahrscheinlich auf keinen anderen gehört hätten.

Also macht es Sinn egal, wie wenig es einigen von uns gefiel und egal wie jung er war und wie es bessere Menschen dafür gab, er wurde unser Anführer.

  * _Ernie Macmillan_  
  





	2. Chapter 2

Wenn man zurückdenkt, waren wir in einer wirklich, wirklich schlimmen Situation. Unsere Insel war überhaupt nicht wie diese wundervollen, üppigen Inseln in Abenteuergeschichten. Es gaben keine Palmen, keine Beeren und keine Tiere, abgesehen von Seevögeln und die waren nicht gerade gute Gesellschaft. Es gab kein wildes Gemüse und keine Kräuter, nur ein bisschen trockenes Gras und Moos, dass zwischen den Steinen wuchs. Es gab ein paar Büsche, aber sie waren vertrocknet und verwachsen und brachten uns nichts. Die Insel war fast vollkommen dürr.

Und wir taten in den ersten paar Tagen nichts. Weil wir darauf warteten gerettet zu werden, versteht ihr. Wir konnten den Hunger und den Durst für eine Weile ertragen, dachten wir. Wir würden nun jeden Moment gerettet werden. Wir mussten nur warten und jemand würde für uns kommen. Also, abgesehen davon um das zu streiten, was wir bereits hatten versuchte niemand herauszufinden wie wir mehr Essen oder Unterschlupf oder sogar Feuer bekommen konnten, dass nicht nur für einen Moment und durch Magie geschaffen war. Zur Hölle, das meiste, dass wir über unsere Situation nachdachten war, wenn wir scheißen mussten oder wer uns seinen Oberschenkel als Kissen leihen konnte für die Nacht.

Sicher, es gab ein paar Skeptiker und Pessimisten aber nicht wie Potter. Ich nehme an, es ergab irgendwie Sinn. Ein Typ, der das durchgemacht hat was er durchgemacht hat, lernt das schlimmste zu erwarten.

„Es ist bereits der zweite Tag und es wird spät. Wir werden vielleicht gerettet oder wir werden es vielleicht nicht. Wenn wir nur rumsitzen und warten und dann niemand kommt, nun. Ist es dann nicht unsere eigene Schuld wenn wir zu Tode hungern?“, sagte er in dieser nicht so großartigen Rede, die er uns gab. „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn man von mir als Idioten denkt, weil ich aus keinem Grund hart gearbeitet habe, als zu sterben, weil ich nichts getan habe. Also für den Moment lasst uns annehmen, dass niemand kommt, okay? Nur zum Spaß, wenn auch aus keinem anderem Grund.“

Am Anfang war es wahrscheinlich mehr die Langeweile als irgendetwas anderes, dass die meisten von uns zustimmen ließ. Das und ja, der Hunger. Weil das erste, was Potter tat, nachdem er sicher war, dass wir uns um alle, die verletzt waren so gut wir konnten gekümmert hatten, war zu fragen ob jemand wusste wie man fischte oder wie man Seevögel fängt.

  * _Jack Sloper_



Harry ließ uns Seevögel fangen, ich nehme an, weil wir alle gut darin waren. Man Accioed nur einen Vogel aus dem Himmel oder lässt ihn erstarren oder so etwas. Es ist nicht schwer. Einige andere, Jungs und Mädels, die den Kopfblasenzauber beherrschten und wussten wie man Unterwasser zauberte, schickte er fischen. Und wisst ihr, wir schafften es wirklich etwas zu fangen. Aber genug um ungefähr hundert Menschen zu ernähren? Nun.

Magie ist hilfreich, wenn es ums Kochen geht. Percy half hier, da das erste, was er lernte war, wie man Kochzauber ausführte. Ich meine, dass ist praktisch die meist genutzte Magie in unserem Haus und Percy war immer ein Besserwisser, also hat er die natürlich von Mum gelernt. Er und einige der älteren Schüler schafften es dieses Kochtopfding aus einigen Steinen zu verwandeln und dann die Durmstrang Schüler, die haben einfach diesen Steinherd zusammengebaut und plötzlich hatten wir einen Ort zum Kochen auf der Insel.

Aber es waren die Beauxbatons Schülerinnen die das Kochen erledigten; Ich meine die hässlichen Teile davon. Scheinbar gibt es wirklichen Kochunterricht in Beauxbatons, also wussten sie was man mit Vögeln und Fischen macht, so viel wir mitbekommen haben. Habt ihr jemals eine herrliche Teil Veela gesehen, wie sie einen Vogel rupft und ausnimmt? Es ist ein unvergesslicher Anblick.

Aber am Ende hatten wir etwas Fleisch und einen Kochtopf und, mit ein paar Aguamenti, hatten wir Suppe. Percy vervielfältige es so sehr die Zauber es konnten, wie auch die Beauxbatons Schülerinnen. Sie schafften es sogar etwas wegen dem Geschmack zu machen. Außerdem ließ es einige Menschen erkennen, dass Aguamenti etwas war, dass viele der jüngeren Hogwarts Schüler nicht konnten. Also wurde ein weiterer Topf gemacht nur damit Leute Wasser machen konnten für diejenigen, die ihr eigenes nicht machen konnten. Das half. Sehr.

Bis die Nacht kam hatten wir Essen. Es war ekelhaft – gebt nicht Vögeln und Fisch in den gleichen Topf, wenn ihr nicht die passenden Gewürze habt, bitte. Und die Vögel waren Seevögel, also ist es nicht gerade lecker… Aber dennoch. Zum ersten Mal seit wir da waren, aßen wir.

Es war nicht viel, aber in dieser Nacht war keiner hungrig.

  * _Fred Weasley_



Es gefiel mir nicht, dass dieser englische Junge zum Chef ernannt wurde. Sicher, wir haben nicht wirklich auf ihn gehört – wir hörten auf Krum, _er_ war unser Anführer. Aber Krum nahm Befehle von Potter an. Und Harry Potter war erst vierzehn, also was wusste er wirklich? Aber rückblickend verstehe ich es. Die Hogwarts Schüler waren die Mehrheit über den Rest von uns und am Ende ist es wahr, dass Harry Potter eine Berühmtheit ist. Und in Zeiten der Not hört man auf diejenigen, die man kennt. Ich mochte es nicht, weil er jung war und nicht einmal wusste wie man einen Aguamenti zauberte, aber…

Er sorgte für unser Essen.

Sicher, wir wussten die Zauber. Wir hätten es sogar ohne ihn tun können. Aber die Tatsache ist, dass wir es nicht taten. Wir haben nicht einmal daran gedacht. Einige von uns redeten darüber herumzugehen und zu sehen, ob die Vögel Nester hatten, damit wir ihre Eier nehmen konnten, aber abgesehen davon? Niemand dachte an Jagen oder Fischen. Es ist nur… es ist nicht das, was wir tun. Wir sind Hexen und Zauberer! Nur Muggel scharren und wühlen so nach Essen.

Ich half damals nicht. Ich bin nicht gut mit Angriffszaubern und ich kümmerte mich nicht darum zu fischen. Und ich dachte, es wäre nicht nötig, nicht wenn so viele andere bereits daran arbeiteten. Ehrlich, ich nehme an, ich dachte ich stände darüber. Ich war eine der besten in meiner Klasse. Ich war daran gewöhnt meine Intelligenz auf meine Klassenarbeit und Prüfungen zu konzentrieren und meine Zauber waren auf optimale Präsentation ausgerichtet, mehr als auf Nutzen. Ich war eine von denen in Durmstrang, die gut genug waren um ihren Namen in den Feuerkelch zu werfen.

Die Idee meine Talente zu benutzten, die für höhere Zwecke geschliffen waren, für etwas so niederes?

Witzig, wie wenig das auf einer verlassenen Insel zählt.

Am Anfang war eines der größten Probleme, die ich mit Potter hatte, dass …. er auch arbeitete. Er hat auch die niederen Aufgaben erledigt, eine Menge von denen sogar ohne Magie zu benutzen. Trug Steine, achtete auf das Kochen, solche Sachen, alles von Hand. Welche Art von Anführer macht seine Hände auf diese Weise dreckig?

  * _Petra Eszes_



 

Es war der dritte Tag, an dem wir begannen über Unterschlupf nachzudenken. Es waren die Durmstrang Schüler, die es begannen, mit diesem Herd, denn sie machten. Sie verwandelten die Steine in Ziegel, versteht ihr, und die Ziegel passten genau aufeinander, dass brachte uns zum Nachdenken. Wenn wir Steine benutzen können um einen Herd zu machen, dann warum nicht um ein Haus zu machen? Oder zumindest eine Art von Schutz vor dem verdammten Wind.

Aber Granger hielt uns auf, bevor wir anfangen konnten. Sie sagte, dass wir planen mussten um sicher zu sein, dass was auch immer wir bauten wirklich funktional sein würde. Um sicher zu sein, dass was auch immer wir bauten nicht über uns zusammenbrechen würde. „Es ist alles schön und gut etwas mit Magie zu schaffen, aber das hilft nicht viel in dem Moment, in dem wir aufhören darauf zu achten, es wird nur über uns zusammenbrechen. Es muss aus eigener Kraft stehen.“

Also planten wir. Granger – weil Granger Granger ist – hatte etwas Papier und Tinte mit sich und wir begannen unsere Pläne und Designs aufzuzeichnen, um zu versuchen uns etwas auszudenken, das wirklich machbar war. Ein paar Durmstrang Schüler saßen bei uns, obwohl sie nicht viel Englisch konnten und auch einige der Beauxbatons Schülerinnen. Die Pläne wurden… ein wenig kompliziert.

Unser Material war Stein. Wir hatten nichts außer Stein. Also war es nicht so, als könnten wir nette Dächer aus Stroh oder Filz machen oder mit was auch immer man Dächer macht. Wir hatten Stein. Also mussten wir Steindächer haben, egal was wir machten. Also würde es schwer sein. Also… wir brauchten Säulen damit es stehen blieb, dachten wir. Einige von uns, die gut in Arithmantik waren, rechnete aus wie groß die Säulen sein mussten und dann bestanden die Beauxbatons Schülerinnen darauf, dass die Säulen hübsch aussehen sollten. Weil, was war der Punkt davon etwas zu schaffen, wenn man es nicht auch hübsch aussehen lassen konnte?

Dann verwandelten wir Steine und ließen sie herumschweben um zu versuchen daraus, das zu bekommen, was wir wollten. Wir hauten unser Fundament direkt in den Stein der Insel und begann unser ersten Haus zu bauen. Es wurde natürlich alles mit Magie getan, aber das machte es nicht _leicht_. Nein, es war harte, schwere Arbeit, zu versuchen eine Steinplatte die ungefähr vier Tonnen wiegt schweben zu lassen, selbst wenn viele von uns sie schweben ließen.

Die ersten drei Gebäude, die wir bauten, brachen alle zusammen. Wir brauchten auch für jedes einen Tag. Aber mit jedem Fehlschlag kamen wir dem näher und die Arithmantik Schüler wurden besser darin abzuschätzen was funktionieren würde und was nicht. An einem Punkt schlug jemand vor individuelle Steinplatten zu machen wie Puzzlestücke, mit Rillen und Kerben damit es zusammenhielt…

Am vierten Tag hatten wir ein Haus, das nicht im Wind zusammenbrach. Es war ein wenig wie etwas, was jemand vielleicht neben Stonehenge gebaut hätte. Aber es fiel nicht um, also…

  * _Terry Boot_



Die Arbeit, lenkte diejenigen von uns, die Teil des Bauprozesses waren für ein paar Tage ab, aber sobald es fertig war, traf es uns. Die Erkenntnis, dass wir bis dahin für fünf Tage auf der Insel waren und es immer noch keine Rettung gab. Niemand war für uns gekommen in fünf Tagen. Und wenn wir nicht begonnen hätten, uns selbst Essen zu besorgen so gut wir es konnten an diesem zweiten Tag… Wir wären bis dahin gestorben.

Während die meisten von uns sich noch an die Hoffnung klammerten, dass jemand für uns kommen würde, breitete sich der Pessimismus aus. Wir steckten fest, tausende Meilen vom Kontinent, auf einer Insel, die praktisch ein großer, öder Stein war. Und wir begannen die Seevögel mit unserer Jagd zu vertreiben. Sie kamen nicht mehr länger zu unserem Teil der Insel und so wurde mehr und mehr von unserem Essen nur Fisch.

Es gab viel Bitterkeit über alles. Diejenigen, die jagten waren bitter gegenüber denjenigen, die es nicht taten und dennoch das Essen aßen. Diejenigen, die das Gebäude machten waren bitter gegenüber denjenigen, die ihnen nicht halfen. Und dann waren diejenigen, die nicht mit dem Gebäude halfen, denen gegenüber bitter, die so gemein darüber waren sie drinnen schlafen zu lassen. Und es gab nicht genug Platz für alle, also mussten einige Leute draußen bleiben und die waren extra bitter sogar als Abwechseln vorgeschlagen wurde.

Allen war kalt und wir waren müde und wund vom Schlafen auf dem harten Boden, alle waren bitter darüber festzustecken, über das Essen oder den Mangel davon. Einmal vergaßen die älteren Schüler den Wassertopf aufzufüllen, also wurden die jüngeren Schüler sauer und es gab einen Moment als ich wirklich darüber nachdachte den Topf kaputt zu machen und es gab Drohungen die jüngeren Schüler verdursten zu lassen.

Wir waren alle elend. Und kann uns jemand wirklich die Schuld dafür geben? Es gab nicht viel worüber wir glücklich sein konnten. Sicher, wir hatten jetzt ein Haus, aber es war rau und der Wind blies hindurch und darin war es so dunkel, dass wir alle unsere Zauberstäbe aufleuchten lassen mussten, weil wir es nicht wagten Fenster hinzuzufügen und Instabilität zu riskieren. Es war nicht gerade der Tropfende Kessel.

Ich denke, wir hätten wahrscheinlich bald einfach aus Elend angefangen zu kämpfen, wenn Potter und die Champions nicht begonnen hätten zusammenzuarbeiten.

  * _Mandy Brocklehurst_



Am sechsten Tag begannen sie uns Befehle zu geben. Am Anfang ging es nicht gut. Eine Menge Leute argumentierten dagegen, lachten sogar darüber, sagten sie würden nichts tun, was Potter von ihnen wollte. Aber das hörte schnell genug auf, weil die erste Regel von unser oh – so – großartigen Insel Gesellschaft diese war: Die, die nicht arbeiten, essen nicht.

Es gab noch immer etwas Lachen, aber… wir hatten uns an den gemeinsamen Kochtopf von niemals endenden Fisch gewöhnt. Es war fade und nervig und wir hatten es alle gründlich satt, aber wollten wir hungern? Nein, wollten wir nicht. Und sicher, es gab einige, die sagten, dass sie einfach ihren eigenen Fisch fangen und selbst kochen würden. Es würde ihnen gut gehen ohne Hilfe. Und die? Nun, Potter sagte ihnen, sie könnten das gerne tun. Aber das bedeutete, dass sie auch ihre eigenen Häuser bauen konnten, wenn sie schon dabei waren. Es wäre ihnen nicht erlaubt in das Gemeinschaftshaus zu kommen.

Wenn die Leute den kleinen Luxus genießen wollten, denn wir hatten, mussten sie mitarbeiten. So einfach war es. Und wenn man bedachte, dass das nächste Gebäude, dass sie zusammenbauen wollten, ein Badehaus war – nur eine einfach Hütte mit einem Pool in den Stein gehauen, der erhitzt und saubergemacht werden konnte mit Zaubern – nun…

Wenn man für fast eine Woche nur im Seewasser gebadet hat, klingt das nicht nach etwas, was man verpassen möchte.

Aber es war nicht so, als hätte Potter eine Diktatur begonnen. Allerdings war es auch keine Demokratie. Aber eines der ersten Dinge, die die Champions taten, war herum gehen und mit Menschengruppen sprechen und zu fragen, was sie dachten, was wir als nächstes tun sollten. Was sie dachten, würde auf der Insel gebraucht. So kam das Badehaus auf. Das und die Schule.

Wir brauchten eine Schule verzweifelte als uns klar war. Weil, nun… Obwohl die meisten der Durmstrang und Beauxbatons Schüler größtenteils erwachsen waren, siebzehn und achtzehn Jahre, wir alle, waren die meisten der Hogwarts Schüler – die den Großteil ausmachten – jünger. Eine Menge von ihnen konnten den Kopfblasenzauber oder Aguamenti oder eine Menge anderer, nützlicher Zauber nicht. Und sie mussten sie lernen.

Also begannen die Lehrstunden, um den jüngeren Schülern diese Zauber beizubringen.

Währenddessen wurde begonnen das Badehaus zu bauen und ein zweites Gesellschaftshaus und so weiter und so fort. Das Steine verwandeln wurde herumgereicht und dann haben viele Leute, die nicht wussten was sie sonst tun sollten Ziegel gemacht und Kissen für die Gebäude…

Ich denke, unsere Gruppe von ungefähr hundert Hexen und Zauberern – unter trainiert wie die meisten von uns waren – ist die größte Gruppe von Magiern, die jemals zusammengekommen ist um etwas zu bauen. Also nehme ich an, dass es nicht so überraschend ist, dass wir wirklich etwas erreicht haben.

  * _Phil Sardou_



Ich wollte es nicht verstecken. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich es hatte! Ich hatte eine Packung Nüsse mit mir zur ersten Aufgabe gebracht zum Essen – das ist nicht so seltsam, jeder hat Snacks mitgebracht, nicht wahr? Ich habe nur Nüsse mitgenommen anstatt von Süßigkeiten weil es gesünder ist. Abgesehen davon wurde der Beutel am ersten Tag gestohlen und ich dachte, sie wären fort, also habe ich nicht gerade daran gedacht meine Tasche genau zu überprüfen, weil ich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie leer waren. Abgesehen davon, ist es wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache, dass ich nicht wusste, dass ich sie hatte.

Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte ich sie an diesen ersten Tagen wahrscheinlich gegessen ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Es war der achte Tag auf der Insel, als ich sie in der Naht meiner Tasche fand – und brachte sie direkt zu Delacour. Ich dachte… nun. Ich dachte, die Köche, könnte etwas damit machen, es in den Topf geben und die Suppe diese Nacht vielleicht etwas weniger fischig machen. Aber Delacour brachte sie zu Harry Potter, und Potter brachte sie zu Neville Longbottom.

Und Longbottom pflanzte sie ein.

Nun, er hat sie nicht sofort eingepflanzt. Zuerst hat er einige Steine zu Sand zerdrückt und dann nahm er etwas Kompost Zeug – Ich wusste zuvor nicht einmal, dass wir Kompost hatten oder was Kompost überhaupt war, aber scheinbar hatten wir welchen von Fischköpfen und so – und ich nehme an, er machte etwas Erde, da die Insel das nicht wirklich hatte. Und dann pflanzte er es in die Erde, die gemacht hatte.

Ich wusste nicht, was er und diese Beauxbatons Schülerinnen machten – Kräuterkunde war nicht mein bestes Fach. Aber es gab Zauber für diese Art von Dingen – für optimales Gießen und gesteigertes Wachstum und all das. Es wäre wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht gewachsen, wenn sie nicht nachgeholfen hätten. Aber das tat es und es wuchs so schnell sie es schaffen konnten.

Man denkt normal nicht darüber nach aber Sonnenblumen sind ein große, große Sache.

  * _Romilda Vane_



Sie brüteten über dieser Blume als würde es ein goldenes Ei legen und ich nehme an, das hat es. Ich meine, zuerst hat es niemanden etwas gebracht. Sie schafften es, sie innerhalb von einer Woche zur vollen Reife wachsen zu lassen und bekamen den ersten Haufen Samen davon – irgendwie haben sie das Ding bestäubt ohne einer weiteren Sonnenblume in der Nähe, aber dafür gibt es Magie. Diese Samen jedoch haben sie auch eingepflanzt und dann über die gebrütet.

Eine Sonnenblume war nett genug. Aber dann eine Woche oder so später hatten wir plötzlich vier Dutzend davon. Eine Sonnenblume hat eine Menge Samen stellte sich heraus, eine Menge mehr als man denkt. Nicht alle von ihnen sind gewachsen und sie brauchten ständige Fürsorge, aber es war trotzdem ganz schön beeindruckend. Man kann nicht viel mit einer einzelnen Sonnenblume machen aber man kann eine Menge mit vier Dutzend machen.

Also wurde ein ganzer breiter Streifen der Insel für die Sonnenblumen _vorgesehen_. Longbottom war der erste von uns mit einer wirklichen Aufgabe. Er war unser Sonnenblumen Bauer und er hatte ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Untergeordnete, sie alle von ihnen kümmerten sich um die magisch verstärkten Sonnenblumen. Sie machten echte Felder; sie schützten diese Felder mit Steinwänden vor dem Wind; sie bauten Bewässerung auf; sie machten viele Sachen. Es war auch ein wenig Verzweiflung und kein Wunder. Es war unsere einzige essbare Pflanze auf der Insel. Es war unser _Getreide_.

Und es war verdammt geschätzt als sie endlich zufrieden waren mit ihrem Samenbestand und den Rest von uns ein paar haben ließen. Nach all dem Fisch und den Vögeln etwas Sonnenblumensamen zu haben… Yeah, es war willkommen. Es öffnete uns auch ein wenig die Augen, weil das nächste Mal als diejenigen im Fischdienst rausgingen, brachten sie mit sich alles zurück, was sie auf dem Grund des Ozeans fanden. Und das Seegras rettete wahrscheinlich das Leben von uns allen.

Versteht ihr, wenn eure Ernährung nur aus Fisch und Seevögel besteht, ist Skorbut eine echte Möglichkeit und einige von uns begannen es zu fühlen.

  * _Orla Quirke_



Aber was wir mehr als alles andere brauchten war Holz. Wenn diese Hogwarts Hexe eine Walnuss gehabt hätte anstatt eines Sonnenblumen Kerns, wäre es eine ganz andere Sache gewesen. Holz, für Feuer, für Gebäude, für so viele Dinge, wäre viel besser gewesen. Wir begannen uns niederzulassen, wenn wir eigentlich versuchen sollten von dieser verdammten Insel runterzukommen und das konnten wir nicht ohne etwas zum Segeln.

Niemand kam für uns. Wir mussten uns selbst retten.

Aber wir hatten kein Holz und obwohl wir alle unsere Tasche umdrehten auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, was wir brauchen konnten, hatte niemand mehr Nüsse oder Samen. Und so gut wir alle darin wurden Stein zu verwandeln, war es nicht so, als könnten wir daraus ein Boot machen.

Also steckten wir noch fest, waren noch auf dieser verdammten Insel gefangen. Wir hatten jetzt Häuser und konnten aus dem Wind kommen; wir hatten mehr zu essen als nur Fisch; wir hatten sogar eine Badehaus mit einem wirklich erhitzten Bad; und jemand plante echt ein Abwassersystem damit wir richtige Toiletten haben konnten, vielleicht sogar eine Kanalisation – was, zugegeben, wirklich gebraucht wurde.

Es ist nur… Es schien als würden wir uns auf lange Zeit niederlassen. Wir hatten Anführer – wir hatten eine verdammte Regierung mit Potter, Krum, Diggory und Delacour. Wir wechselten uns mit Arbeiten und Pflichten ab. Wir bauten mehr Gebäude und wir bauten Straßen dazwischen in unserer Freizeit. Wir planten all diese Dinge. Wir bauten, so schien es, eine Zivilisation auf dieser verfickten Insel.

Es ist nur… wir hätten versuchen sollen nach Hause zu kommen, wisst ihr?

  * _Elias Dahl_



 

Es war nicht Zuhause. Aber es war nicht schlecht. Und bis wir dort für einen Monat waren, nun. Wir hatten dann fünf Häuser und niemand musste draußen schlafen. Wir hatten ein Badehaus mit einem warmen Bad. Und obwohl wir keine Seife hatten, war es dennoch ein großer Luxus, sich einweichen zu können. Wir hatten Essen und wir hatten Wasser und der Wind erschlug uns nicht mehr so. Es war nicht schlecht.

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich daran gedacht habe, aber an irgendeinem Punkt kam es wirklich an. Dass wir hier nicht nur feststeckten. Wir überlebten nicht mehr nur. Wir hatten Dächer über unseren Köpfen, die wir selbst gebaut haben, wir jagten und sammelten und kochten unser eigenes Essen. Es gab nicht viel, aber irgendwie haben wir gerade genug gemacht. Wir lebten auf dieser Insel. Wir hatten sogar Traditionen und Gewohnheiten.

Jede Nacht schoss jemand Funken in die Luft. Wir hatten es seit dem Anfang gemacht – sobald es dunkel genug wurde, damit es jemand sehen kann, schießen wir Funken hoch. Zuerst waren sie nur das, nur einfach farbige Funken, aber wir wurden auffälliger und komplexer mit jeder Nacht bis wir praktisch jede Nacht ein Feuerwerk hatten.

Es war irgendwie schrecklich als niemand kam, aber es war keine schlechte Art den Tag zu beenden, sich hinzusetzen und das Feuerwerk zu sehen. An einem Punkt hörte es auf darum zu gehen, dass uns jemand findet und es ging nur noch um das Feuerwerk selbst. Wir reichten geröstete Sonnenblumen Kerne herum und erzählten Geschichten und Witze – jemand sang sogar etwas. Die Beauxbatons Schülerinnen waren die besten Sängerinnen – es stellte sich heraus, dass sie auch Musik Unterricht hatten. Und wann auch immer man die Durmstrang Schüler dazu bekam zu tanzen … es gibt nichts Besseres.

Es war nicht Zuhause, aber es war _etwas_.

_Laura Madley_


	3. Kapitel 3

 

Und dann kam der Sturm. Es war schlimm. Es war… es war wirklich, wirklich schlimm.

Ich denke es war ungefähr eineinhalb Monate nachdem wir dort ankamen. Er wehte aus dem Osten und es sah sogar aus der Entfernung schlimm aus, aber wir dachten wir hätten Zeit. Wir dachten, dass die Häuser gut genug wären. Aber er bewegte sich so schnell. Einen Moment hatten wir klaren Himmel und die Gewitterfront war nur eine dunkle Linie in der Entfernung. Im nächsten wehte der Wind seitwärts und es regnete. Und dann begannen die Wellen.

Unsere Insel hat nicht viele Erhöhungen, wisst ihr? Sie ist am höchsten Punkt kaum einen Meter über der Wasseroberfläche. Während Ebbe, erstreckt sich die Insel in jede Richtung eine gute viertelte Meile. Die Sturmwellen an diesem Tag? Sie mussten mindestens sieben Meter hoch gewesen sein.

Wir sanken. Nicht sofort, aber die Wellen wuschen höher und höher bis sie endlich an den Häusern leckten und dann waren wir überflutet. Obwohl wir alles getan hatten, was wir konnten um die Häuser widerstandsfähig zu machen, haben wir nicht daran gedacht sie flutsicher zu machen, obwohl wir es eigentlich hätten tun sollen. Das Wasser kam zuerst bis zu unseren Knöcheln und dann bis zu unseren Knien und es stieg weiter und weiter…

Schlimmer als das hingegen war, dass wir nicht daran gedacht haben unsere Strukturen gegen das Ziehen und Drücken der Ozean Wellen zu sichern. Mit den Wellen, die den ganzen Tag lang an ihnen zogen und drückten, und diesem Wind, diesen Regen, der ständig dagegen schlug… Zwei unserer Häuser brachen zusammen.

Fünf Menschen starben.

  * _Juras Kanuz_



 

 

Ellen Applegate, Jarod Gilliam, Quincy Bennet, Lauren Lewis und Sophia Slater. Sie alle Hogwarts Schüler und alle im ersten Jahr. Elfjährige Kinder, die immer in einem großen Haufen der Wärme geschlafen haben und sie kamen nicht rechtzeitig heraus. Die Deckenplatte fiel auf sie und bevor jemand etwas tun konnte…

Wir konnten nicht einmal die Körper holen. Das Haus brach auf ihnen zusammen und die Wellen wurden höher. Alles was wir tun konnten, war auf die Häuser zu gehen, die noch standen und zu versuchen am Leben zu bleiben in diesem gottverdammten Sturm. Und der Sturm dauerte zwei, drei Tage. Wir verloren unser Zeitgefühl. Es ging nur weiter und weiter und weiter… sogar Blitze werden langweilig, wenn es lange genug dauert.

Die Insel war danach ein zerstört. Longbottom starb beinahe dabei als er versuchte das Wasser von den Sonnenblumen fern zu halten und wir verloren dennoch die Hälfte von ihnen. Zwei Häuser waren praktisch nur noch Haufen aus Stein. Und die Kinder… Merlin die Kinder.

Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand auf der Insel starb. Und ich nehme an, wir hatten bisher verdammtes Glück, dass wir es geschafft haben so lange zu überleben ohne jemanden zu verlieren. Aber das macht es nicht okay. Das macht nichts davon okay. Und ich nehme an der Schock davon, die Kinder so plötzlich zu verlieren, es hielt uns davon ab einen Aufstand zu machen. Es wäre ziemlich einfach gewesen den Leuten, die bei den Kindern waren, die Schuld zu geben, oder denen, die das Haus gebaut haben – warum haben sie es nicht stärker gemacht…

Aber wir waren zu fassungslos.

Als der Sturm vorbei war, sonderten Potter und die Champions einen Teil der Insel ab für einen Friedhof. Wir meißelten fünf Gräber, fünf Grabstätten, wirklich, in den Stein der Insel und vergruben die Kinder. Menschen sagten Worte. Ich kann mich an keine davon erinnern. Es war nur…

Wir hatten einen Friedhof, mit echten _Gräbern_. Mit toten Menschen in diesen Gräbern.

  * _Rose Zeller_



Es vereinte die Insel auf eine Art, was es nichts zuvor wirklich hatte. Zum ersten Mal gingen diejenigen, die fischen sollten ohne Beschwerde und jeder half bei den Gebäuden mit. Mehr als das, die Leute begannen endlich über die Insel als einen Ort zu denken, der verteidigt, geschützt und gesichert werden musste.

Wir begannen über Dinge, wie Flutbarrieren und erhöhte Häuser nachzudenken. Und die Häuser, die wir noch hatten, begannen wir zu verstärken und weiter zu sichern, versuchten sie flutsicher zu machen. Wenn ein weiterer Sturm kam, und die Chancen waren, dass einer irgendwann kommen würde, wollten wir nicht wieder überrascht werden. Noch wollten wir noch jemanden verlieren.

Aber wir hatten ein Problem mit all diesen Plänen. Die losen Steine auf der Insel begannen auszugehen. Die Insel war natürlich zum Großteil aus Stein, aber wir wollten nicht wirklich hineingraben und sie noch niedriger machen. Bergbau war nicht wirklich eine Option, aber wir brauchten Material für die Gebäude und wir brauchten es verzweifelt.

Ich musste in dieser Nacht Fischen und wir sprachen während wir das Feuerwerk ansahen. Wir konnten den Stein nur so lange erweitern bis er an Stärke verlor. Die Deckenplatten begannen bereits brüchig zu werden wegen den Erweiterungszaubern und wenn wir erhöhte Häuser oder Flutbarrieren bauen wollten, brauchten wir stärkeren Stein. Ich dachte über all die Unterwasser Felswände und Tiefen um die Insel nach, die ich und die anderen oft während dem Fischen gesehen hatten und es brachte mich zum Nachdenken.

Also machte ich den Vorschlag von Unterwasser Bergbau. Es gab immerhin Unmengen Stein unter Wasser. Und mit dem Kopfblasenzauber konnte man so ziemlich unendlich lange Bergbau betreiben. Ich meine, ich mochte die Idee von noch mehr Unterwasser Arbeit nicht, niemand tat das. Aber was sollten wir sonst tun?

  * _Kenneth Towler_



 

Es war harte Arbeit. Das Sonnenblumenfeld war fast vollkommen durch das Meerwasser ruiniert und eine Menge Pflanzen starben einfach. Die wenigen, die wir zu retten schafften, waren auch angeschlagen und wir schafften es kaum sie zu retten. Wir waren Gott sei Dank nicht in Gefahr sie zu verlieren. Wir hatten noch genug Samen gelagert um von vorne zu beginnen, wenn wir es mussten. Aber wir hatten so hart am Feld gearbeitet und es jetzt alles versalzen zu haben war ein schwerer, persönlicher Schlag.

Und gerade als wir begannen die Samenpresse zum Funktionieren zu bringen damit wir etwas Öl aus ihnen bekommen konnten.

Aber wir hatten viel Freiwillige, die uns halfen, viele Köpfe wurden zusammengesteckt um zu versuchen herauszufinden wie wir das Salz aus den Feldern bekommen konnten, aus der wenigen Erde die wir geschaffen hatten. Es war einer der Durmstrang Schüler, Anasenko, dem es einfiel. Indem er den Aguamenti Zauber umkehrte.

Seht ihr, Aguamenti funktioniert indem er das Wasser aus der Nähe reinigt. Wir können ihn auf der Insel so leicht benutzen, weil wir auf allen Seiten vom Ozean umgeben sind. Es herrscht hier nicht gerade ein Mangel an Wasser. Aguamenti nimmt aber nur das Wasser. Es nimmt keine der Mineralien oder Unreinheiten und was sonst im Wasser ist. Deshalb bekommen wir frisches Wasser mit dem Zauber und kein Salzwasser.

Also wenn es einen Zauber gibt um nur einen Teil des Wassers zu nehmen und den Rest dort zu lassen, wo er ist, warum kann es nicht einen weiteren Zauber geben der das gleiche tut, nur mit einem anderen Teil davon? Warum nicht ein Zauber, der das Salz herausfiltert.

Witzig, dass wir Salmenti nur erfunden haben um das Sonnenblumenfeld zu retten. Wir haben nicht darüber nachgedacht wie nützlich es sein könnte, fähig zu sein einfach so unser eigenes Salz zu machen. Nicht nur zum Kochen.

  * _Hannah Abbott_



 

Wir sind inzwischen ziemlich gut im Unterwasser Fischen geworden. Aber die Sache ist, wir fischten nur so viel wie wir brauchten. Der Grund war, dass wir keinen Weg hatten um das Essen zu konservieren. Sicher, wir konnten mit Zaubern Kältekammern schaffen, aber das ist nur eine zeitliche Überbrückungsmaßnahme und am Ende mehr oder weniger nutzlos, da wir das nur für kleine Räume tun konnten und alles würde irgendwann sowieso verderben. Salz, und einen Überfluss daran zu haben, veränderte alles.

Wir konnten Essen lagern. Dass, mehr sogar als die neuen Gebäude und Flutbarrieren, die wir begannen zu bauen, war ein riesiger Stimmungsaufheller – nicht von dem Fang von jedem Tag abhängig zu sein, sondern eine Möglichkeit zu haben auf Lager zurückzufallen, wenn es an diesem Tag nicht genug Fisch zum Fangen gab. Zum ersten Mal hatten wir nicht nur genug zu essen wir hatten Essen _übrig_.

Eines der neuen Häuser, die gebaut wurden, was erhöht gebaut wurde damit das Wasser es nicht erreichen konnte, wenn es einen weiteren Sturm gab, war ein Essenslager. Es war auch eine Schönheit – all diese steinernen Kessel voller ausgenommener Fisch der im Salzwasser einlag. Außerdem war gekochter, gesalzener Fisch _lecker_.

Mit der Möglichkeit Essen zu konservieren begannen wir auch mehr zu fischen. Nicht so viel, dass wir die Fische verjagten, aber genug um das Lager für einen regnerischen Tag aufzufüllen. Wir perfektionierten die Angelmethoden und wir machten sogar Netze damit wir den Fang leichter transportieren konnten. Es war sehr zufriedenstellend, nachdem wir vorsichtig ausgewählt haben wie viel wir bringen können, so viel zu bringen wie wir konnten.

Einmal brachten wir sogar einen riesigen Thunfisch. Er war größer als ich und verdammt, wenn er nicht wundervoll geschmeckt hat.

  * _Léa Pépin_



 

Unterwasser Bergbau und die Fähigkeit Salz aus Dingen zu entfernen, öffnete uns wirklich eine Tür. Zum einen, sobald wir eine Menge von den Steinen um die Insel entfernten bemerkten wir, dass dort viel roter Lehm war, was für hunderte Dinge benutzt werden konnte, von Tonwaren machen bis zu wirklichen Gebäuden. Wir konnten auch etwas von dem Unterwasserschlamm hoch bringen und ihn benutzen um die Sonnenblumenfelder größer zu machen. Es gab auch Sand und Kieselerde. Also hatten wir plötzlich Tonwaren; wir hatten größere Felder und wir hatten die Fähigkeit _Glas_ zu machen.

Natürlich dauerte es lange herauszufinden wie man diese Dinge richtig macht. Es dauerte Monate, wirklich, die Öfen und Techniken zu perfektionieren was auch mit Magie nicht gerade leicht war… aber wir hatten die Materialien und die Fähigkeiten. Es gab plötzlich diese vielen Dinge, die wir machen konnten und es öffnete uns noch mehr. Und als wir aufhörten nur Steine zu sammeln und wirklich begannen auf dem Meeresboden Bergbau zu betreiben, nun…

Natürlich waren es Jahre bevor wir wirklich auf Metalle und so trafen, aber es passierte irgendwann und es war riesig.

Der Lehm und der Sand und der Schlamm waren auch groß, mehr als wir dachten. Ich meine, ja, wir konnten Baumaterialien aus dem Lehm machen und auch Geschirr, was definitiv willkommen war – die Steinschüssel, die wir benutzt hatten, waren schwer und unhandlich. Aber wir konnten auch etwas anderes machen, etwas, wovon wir nicht wussten, dass wir es brauchten.

Lovegood war die einzige, die es wusste, und verdammt, wenn wir nicht zuerst wütend deswegen auf sie gewesen waren.

  * _Marietta Edgecombe_



 

 

Die ganze Zeit, die wir da waren, hatte Luna diese zwei Kerne versteckt. Sie hatte früher Ohrringe. Sie sahen sehr wie Radieschen aus. Ich dachte jemand hätte sie am ersten Tag wahrscheinlich gestohlen und gegessen. Aber nein, sie hatte sie versteckt und sie waren keine Radieschen. Sie waren Lenkpflaumen.

Die Sache ist, Lenkpflaumen brauchen eine bestimmte Temperatur und Erde um zu wachsen, Sachen, die wir auf der Insel nicht leicht bieten konnten. Außerdem, wenn die Frucht reif ist fliegt sie wortwörtlich ab, also ist der einzige Weg um die Früchte zu ernten entweder ein Netz über dem Baum zu haben oder… ein Gewächshaus.

Wir waren so wütend auf sie – alle waren wütend auf sie – weil sie die Kerne versteckte, die sie hatte. Weil Lenkpflaume ist ein _Baum_ – es ist _Holz_ , etwas was wir verzweifelt brauchten. Aber am Ende hatte sie Recht. Sie wären nicht gewachsen bevor wie bessere Erde hatten um sie einzupflanzen und einen Ort wo wir die Umwelt kontrollieren konnten.

Das erste Gewächshaus, das wir bauten, war nicht gerade eine … hübsche oder sichere Konstruktion. Das Glas war rau und hässlich und der Rahmen war ein seltsames Chaos aus Stein und Keramik. Die Idee war bald ein weiteres zu machen sobald wir mehr Pflaumenkerne zum Pflanzen hatten. Das hier war nur, damit wir die zwei Lenkpflaumen pflanzen konnten und sie so schnell wuchsen wir wie es schaffen konnten, sodass wir mehr Pflaumen – und damit mehr Samen – daraus bekamen.

Und dort, in der viel kühleren Temperatur des Gewächshauses und mit dem Dach beschattet, damit sie nicht mehr Licht bekamen als nötig, wuchsen unsere ersten zwei Bäume. Neville machte natürlich die meiste Arbeit, mit allen, die etwas über Kräuterkunde wussten, helfend. Ich denke, wir haben alle zusammen den Atem angehalten bis sie es schafften, dass der Samen endlich spross.

Luna nannte sie Kern und Wrack Mutter, aus keinen Grund, den jemand verstehen konnte. Aber die Namen blieben hängen.

  * _Ginny Weasley_



 

Kern und Wrack Mutter. Es war viel schwerer sie zum Wachsen zu bringen als Sonnenblumen wachsen zu lassen. Die Lenkpflaume ist ein magischer Baum und ist damit etwas resistenter gegenüber Magie als Sonnenblumen, also konnten wir ihr Wachstum nicht auf die gleiche Art beschleunigen wie bei den Sonnenblumen. Die Bäume wehrten sich dagegen.

Aber sie wuchsen ein wenig schneller als sie es in der Wildnis getan hätten. Wir haben sie praktisch zwangsernährt mit all den Nährstoffen, die wir ihnen geben konnten, bis sie sprossen und wuchsen. Es würde nie schnell genug sein um von sofortigen Nutzen zu sein. Und egal wie sehr wir es versuchten, es gab keinen Weg um sie zum Blühen und Früchte tragen in unter einem halben Jahr oder so zu bringen, aber das ist immer noch schneller als zehn Jahre oder so, die sie natürlich gebraucht hätten.

Die Gewächshäuser ermöglichten uns neue Wege. Unsere Insel hatte vielleicht nicht viel, aber es hatte etwas. Das Moos und das Gras, das wuchs, mochten vielleicht nicht essbar sein, aber sie hatten auch ihren Nutzen. Das Grass hatte genug Fasern damit wir zumindest eine Art von Seil machen konnten und das Moos konnte genutzt werden um mehr Erde zu machen und so weiter. Also pflanzten wir auch das in den Gewächshäusern, vor Allem das Gras um mehr Seil zu machen.

Wir machten sogar einen kleinen Pool und pflanzten etwas Seegras, nur um zu sehen ob wir auch dessen Wachstum beschleunigen konnten – was wir konnten.

Also waren die Gewächshäuser mehr oder weniger eine gute Idee, so schwer es auch war sie zu bauen. Das erste war ein wenig schäbig, aber das zweite war viel besser, mit Wänden aus Stein und Lehmziegeln und eine Decke aus Glas, getragen von Säulen. Dort begannen wir mit den wenigen Pflanzen, die wir hatten, zu experimentieren.

Zauberer haben nicht wirklich viel Nutzen für Sonnenblumen, also war uns nicht klar wie wertvoll sie wirklich sind. Ich meine sicher, da ist der Samen und wir können Öl aus ihnen machen und das ist nützlich, yeah. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass man so ziemlich die ganze Pflanze essen kann. Die jungen Sprösslinge sind direkt aus dem Boden essbar und die jungen Stängel schmecken ein wenig wie Sellerie, wenn man sie abschält. Die Blätter der älteren Pflanze sind auch essbar. Aus ihnen war der allererste Salat auf der Insel. Und wenn man die Knospen der Sonnenblume pflückt, schmecken sie ein wenig wie Artischocken.

Sonnenblumen Stängel und Blätter als Salat mit Sonnenblumenöl, mit leicht gekochten Knospen und Lenkpflaumen als Beilage…. Es schlägt definitiv Fisch.

  * _Neville Longbottom_



An diesem Punkt begann es auszusehen wie eine, nun… eine Stadt.

Wir hatten Häuser, mehr von ihnen, während wir herausfanden wie man sie besser baut, und sie waren zunehmend gewaltig, weil wir sie immer noch aus Stein bauen mussten. Ich weiß nicht wer begonnen hat Details zu den Säulen hinzuzufügen oder wer entschieden hat, dass gewölbte Fenster eine gute Idee wären aber sie sahen… nun. Sie sahen nett aus. Sie sahen wirklich nett aus. Und sobald jemand begann Sonnenblumen unter den Fenstern zu pflanzen um es etwas freundlicher zu machen…

Ich weiß nicht ob ich damals schon davon als Zuhause dachte. Es waren drei, vier Monate damals und wir hatten noch Heimweh und waren gestrandet und ich denke alle von uns wären lieber nach Hause gegangen wenn wir gekonnt hätten. Aber wir haben so hart an allem gearbeitet. Die Häuser, der Bergbau, das Fischen. Wir hatten sogar eine Schule. Wir hatten ein Essenslager und ein wirklich hübsches Badehaus – jemand verwandelte langsam die Wände, meißelte Bilder hinein und es war wirklich einfach cool. Und jetzt machten wir mehr Gewächshäuser in der Hoffnung mehr Lenkpflaumen zu pflanzen…

Ich nehme an, es war an diesem Punkt schon eine Stadt. Oder zumindest ein Dorf. Und wir konnten bereits sehen wie es weitergehen würde, umso länger wie da waren. Wir konnten sehen wohin die neuen Häuser gehen würden. Wir hatten einen Platz für einen zentralen Platz beiseitegelegt und jemand plante einen Springbrunnen in der Mitte. Jemand hatte Stühle und Bänke gemacht, damit Menschen darauf sitzen konnten und es gab ein paar Pavillons wo man aus dem Sonnenlicht kommen konnte.

Wie begannen den Ort hübsch zu machen. Nicht nur erträglich oder funktional, sondern ästhetisch ansprechend.

Ich nehme an… es war endlich angekommen. Das niemand für uns kam. Ich meine, einige Leute dachten immer noch, dass wir hier nur temporär waren – einige Leute haben noch immer nicht viel beigetragen, dachten es wäre eine Zeitverschwendung. Aber was sonst sollten wir tun, wirklich? Es lenkte uns von unserem Heimweh ab, wenn auch nichts sonst.

Und da unsere Insel begann sich in eine Stadt zu verwandeln, nun. Sie brauchte einen Namen.

  * _Lizbeth Strater_



 

 

Es begann gut auszusehen, wisst ihr? Wir hatten Essenslager und die Häuser begannen wie wirkliche Häuser auszusehen und sich anzufühlen und nicht wie etwas, dass nur aus Verzweiflung zusammengeschustert wurde. Wir begannen wirklich darüber nachzudenken wie wir diesen Ort nennen sollten. Wir dachten über die Zukunft nach, über zukünftiges Getreide und zukünftige Mahlzeiten; machten Sonnenblumenfelder, bauten mehr von ihnen an und so weiter. Wir begannen ich weiß nicht. Positiv zu sein?

Und dann… Drachen.

Wir wussten natürlich alle von den Dracheneiern. Sie sind verdammt schwer zu übersehen wenn es so verdammt viele sind und sie sind so groß. Zur Hölle, für eine Weile waren wir wirklich versucht sie zu essen, so verzweifelt waren die Dinge am Anfang. Aber nachdem wir mehr Essen hatten und wir die Gebäude bauten, als wir begannen uns niederzulassen, vergaßen wir sie irgendwie.

Wir dachten nicht, dass sie schlüpfen würden.

Natürlich hielt der älteste Weasley sie warm und kümmerte sich um sie. Er brütete sie praktisch aus. Wenn wir bemerkt hätten, was er tat, hätten wir ihn wahrscheinlich geschlagen. Haben wir fast als das erste Ei schlüpfte. Ich meine, es war nicht so als hätten wir nicht schon genug Probleme, richtig? Mit dem Sturm und den Häusern, die zusammenbrachen und diesen Erstklässlern, die starben und alles. Alles war so ungewiss zu der Zeit. Drachen hinzuzufügen – auch nur kleine Drache – und…

Und abgesehen davon, war es nicht so als mochte einer von uns Drachen. Es war wegen diesen verdammten Drachen dass wir überhaupt erst auf der Insel festsaßen, wisst ihr? Einige von uns hatten noch Narben wegen der Verbrennungen. Der Hass war ziemlich allgemein.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Weasley sich gedacht hat, die Eier am Leben zu erhalten. Er hätte sie umbringen sollen. Jeder vernünftige Mensch hätte das. Sie einfach kalt werden lassen, die Drachen sterben lassen sollen. Natürlich hat er das nicht, aber jeder andere auf der Insel hätte das. Ich meine. Damals. Wir hätten es _damals_ getan. Heute…

Wir entschieden uns einfach die Insel _Atlantis_ zu nennen als der Erste schlüpfte. Und wir haben ihn wirklich fast umgebracht. Niemand unter uns wollte es riskieren, dass das Ding frei herumläuft und, ich weiß nicht, die Sonnenblumenfelder niederbrennt.

Und dann sprach das verdammte Ding.

  * _Michael Corner_




	4. Kapitel 4

Island of Fire - Kapitel 4

 

Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht hätte sprechen können sollen. Alle anderen können es und es ist nicht so als wäre es schwer. Natürlich weiß ich nun, dass es nicht so leicht ist, dass es etwas Besonderes ist – vor Allem so wie die Dinge waren. Aber damals wusste ich es nicht. Also überraschte es mich, wie es alle schockierte.

Nicht dass es mich kümmerte. Ich war hungrig und ich wollte meine Flügel ausbreiten. Es ist so eng in der Schale, wisst ihr, und am Ende wird einem langweilig. Ich wollte etwas zum Fressen, vielleicht die Dinge von oben sehen und dann wollte ich etwas schlafen. Das ist so ziemlich alles was einen kümmert, frisch aus der Schale.

Also habe ich so viel gesagt und dann so viel getan – ich breitete meine Flügel aus und flog in die Luft. Es ist schwerer und leichter als man denkt, zu fliegen wenn man frisch geschlüpft ist. Sicher, wir können es. Aber die Flügel sind am Anfang so schwach und steif – es dauert eine Weile um den Kreislauf richtig hinzubekommen. Aber am Anfang ist man auch so viel kleiner, also ist es nicht viel was man heben muss um in die Luft zu kommen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich vermisse es manchmal so klein zu sein. Es ist ziemlich hilfreich.

Wie als mein Harry mir nachkam. Er war natürlich auf einem Besen und er flog mit mir. Es machte Spaß. Wir flogen über die Insel und er holte mir Fressen aus dem Ozean, rief Fisch direkt aus den Wellen. Ich aß meine erste Mahlzeit in der Luft, wie es alle Drachen von Atlantis tun, aber ich war die erste.

Ich war der allererste Drache von Atlantis. Ich bin die Älteste. Ich schlüpfte aus den Eiern des Chinesischen Feuerballs, und ich bin ein reiner Feuerball, also bin ich vielleicht nicht die größte oder die schnellste – aber ich war die _Erste_.

Danach war ich so schwer und müde, dass Harry mich auf seine Arme nahm und mich zurück zur Insel trug. Er war so nett, auch wenn damals keiner wusste, was sie mit Drachen tun sollten. Er war nett als alle anderen ein wenig Angst hatten und dafür liebe ich ihn sehr.

  * _Lantica_



 

Natürlich flog sie davon. In dem Moment in dem das Drachen Ei begann zu brechen, wurde es nach draußen gebracht und weg von den wenigen entflammbaren Dingen von Wichtigkeit, die wir in dem Haus hatten, in dem Charlie sie behielt – die Eier, meine ich. Wir dachten, wir sollten die wenige Kleidung, die wir hatten und so weiter erhalten – aber das machte es dem Drachen nur leichter fort zu fliegen, als sie schlüpfte. Was sie tat bevor wir auch nur über ihre ersten Worte hinwegkamen.

Was so ziemlich die gleichen Worte waren, die jeder Drache sagt. „Ich bin hungrig.“

Harry war der erste von uns der zu Sinnen kam. Er ging und nahm sich so schnell er konnte seinen Besen und flog ihr dann nach. Daher kam wir unsere bestimmte Methode des Drachen Schlüpfens, natürlich, aber dieses erste Mal war es weniger über das Formen eines Bandes zwischen Drache und Gefährte und mehr darüber das kleine Dinge davon abzuhalten, den Ort in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Am Ende flogen sie über den Ozean wo Harry das Ding fütterte und es dann zurück brachte.

Und man muss zugeben der Anblick von diesem kleinen Ding, an ihn gekuschelt und glücklich – es war irgendwie süß. Harry schien eindeutig so zu denken – konnte den Drachen danach nicht loslassen. Nun, wahrscheinlich hätte er es gekonnt. Aber er wollte einfach nicht.

Ich verstehe es jetzt natürlich. Das Gefühl, dass man hat, wenn ein frisch geschlüpfter Drache, glücklich, warm und zufrieden in deinem Armen liegt. Es ergreift dich, nimmt dich mit sich, eine Kreatur, die sowohl erschreckend mächtig und dennoch schrecklich fragil ist, in deinem Armen zu haben und es vertraut dir mit seinem Leben und Gesundheit. Es ist nicht eine kleine Sache.

Natürlich konnte er sie nicht loslassen sobald er sie hatte.

Aber _damals_ , sahen wir es nicht so.

  * _Ron Weasley_



 

Oh, der Lärm. In dieser Nacht wurde viel geschrien. Geschrien auf Charlie Weasley, weil er die Eier behielt und schützte, auf Harry Potter, weil er den Drachen nicht mitten im Flug umbrachte wie er es hätte tun sollen. Und das Schreien weckte den Drachen und es beschwerte sich ständig – sprach und beschwerte sich. Und dann war da die Verwirrung, so viel Verwirrung, weil der kleine Drache _redete_. In vollkommen verständlichen, absolut _menschlichen_ Tönen sprach.

Es war eine lange, lange Nacht. Der einzige Grund, warum wir den Drachen oder die Eier nicht irgendwann währenddessen umbrachten, war weil Potter und Weasley uns wahrscheinlich umgebracht hätten, wenn wir es probiert hätten. Oder zumindest hätten sie es verdammt hart versucht. Und sagt was auch immer ihr wollt über unseren Anführer, man fordert Potter _nicht_ zu einem Duell heraus, wenn man es vermeiden kann. Man tut es einfach nicht.

Das zweite Ei begann aufzubrechen. Bevor wir entscheiden konnten, was wir deshalb tun sollten, schlüpfte es und beschwerte sich und flog dann davon, wie sie es alle taten. Potter warf seinen Besen zu Weasley und so wurde Charlie Weasley der zweite Gefährte von einem Drachen.

Es war ein sehr verwirrendes erstes Schlüpfen. Wir hatten nur sechs Chinesische Feuerbälle Eier, weil die Hälfte des Geleges während der ersten Aufgabe zerbrochen wurde. Sechs ist noch immer eine Menge wenn man keine Ahnung hat, was man damit tun soll und sie alle schlüpften in einer Zeitspanne von zwei Tagen. Nachdem sie sahen wie der älteste Weasley und Potter die Drachen bewältigen konnten, ihren ersten Flug zusammen teilten nahmen der Rest der Weasleys die Aufgabe an, das gleiche zu tun. Weasleys jüngster Brüder mit dem dritten Ei, Weasleys Schwester mit dem vierten und die Zwillinge nahmen die letzten zwei Eier.

Also wurden alle Chinesisches Feuerbälle im Grunde Weasley Drachen.

Es dauerte einen Monat länger bis das nächste Gelege schlüpfte, also hatten wir danach etwas Zeit um herauszufinden was zur Hölle vorging. Das, und die wirklich grausame Wahrheit über Drachenhaltung.

  * _Krista Sisak_



 

Es gab Geschichten, die ich von meinen Großeltern gehört hatte. Über die sprechenden Drachen des Alten Chinas, die Gefährten des Kaisers und des hohen Adels waren. Ich dachte es wären nur Geschichten, Märchen, wie etwas, was man in den Geschichten von Beedle den Barden sieht. Drachen sind dumme Biester, dachte ich. Sie sprechen nicht.

Und dann erzählte Charlie Weasley uns seine eigenen Geschichten. Er begann uns zu erzählen wie …. wertvoll Drachen waren. Nicht als Kreaturen, versteht ihr. Als _Zaubertränke_ _Zutaten_. Die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut und die Hunderte anderen Anwendungen von hunderten anderer Dinge, die man von einem Drachen ernten kann. Drachenhaut selbst ist ein Vermögen wert. Drachenherzfasern – wortwörtlich die Muskelsehnen aus dem Herzen der Drachen – sind die häufigsten Zauberstabkerne auf der Welt. Ein Drache, wenn er in Stücke geschnitten wird, ist sein Gewicht in Gold wert.

Und es waren die Chinesen, die das herausfanden – das Drachenleber, wenn man es in einem bestimmten Zaubertrank verwendet, das Leben eines Menschen um so viel wie fünfzig bis siebzig Jahre verlängern kann. Nicht nur das von Zauberern, sondern auch das von Muggeln. Es ist einer der wertvollsten Zaubertränke auf der Welt.

Wenn man das hat, wenn man _all das_ weiß… wäre es nicht ein Hindernis wenn eine solch wertvolle Sache nun empfindungsfähig ist?

Natürlich wusste nicht einmal Weasley das alles sicher, aber er hatte einen Verdacht. Es gab alte Drachenhüter Geschichten, über Menschen die Drachen für ihre eigene Freude brüteten; darüber, wie wenn man ein Drachen Ei in seiner Nähe behielt und mit ihm sprach, der Drache vielleicht aus der Schale kam und deine Sprache sprach. Drachen Eier in Schutzgebieten werden aber _niemals_ in der Nähe von Menschen aufbewahrt. Sie lassen die Drachen sie ausbrüten. Damit es keine Chance gibt, dass sie menschliche Sprachen lernen.

Und danach, sobald sie schlüpfen, wurden sie auf verschiedene Arten behindert. Indem sie am Anfang nur wenig gefüttert werden, damit sie klein bleiben. Es gab auch absichtlich verbreitete Geschichten, dass man Drachen frisch aus der Schale Alkohol geben musste, was bei Drachen in etwa denselben Effekt wenn nicht schlimmer wie auf ein neugeborenes Baby hat. Die Drachen werden durch Ketten in Schach gehalten und manchmal werden ihre Flügel vollkommen behindert – manchmal wurden sie verkrüppelt. Und meistens werden sie missbraucht.

„Um sie in Schach und kontrollierbar zu halten für die Sicherheit der gewöhnlichen Menschen.“, sagte Charlie Weasley bitter.

Drachen Schutzgebiete stellte sich heraus waren keine Schutzgebiete. Sie sind Brutstätten, Zuchtstätten und am Ende, sind sie Schlachtereien. Und sie machen ein Vermögen indem sie mit Zaubertränke Zutaten handeln. Also… ein empfindsamer Drachen, der seine Gedanke, Gefühle und Einsprüche gegen seine Behandlung ausdrücken kann, war nicht in ihrem besten Interesse.

  * _Sue Li_



 

Also hatten wir sechs junge Drachen, sie alle vollkommen fähig zu sprechen und zu verstehen. Potters Lantica, Charlie Weasleys Septimus, Ron Weasleys Hübsches Biest, Ginny Weasleys Lady, Fred Weasleys Gideon und George Weasleys Fabian. Und trotz aller unserer Sorgen waren sie nicht unkontrollierbar, noch waren sie wirklich monströs. Sie gingen nicht rum und steckten Sachen in Brand und rannten nicht zügellos herum und fraßen alle. Zum Großteil fraßen und schliefen sie nur.

Und sie fraßen viel. Jeder konnte am Anfang sein Körpergewicht in Fisch zwei oder drei Mal pro Tag fressen.

Und sicher, zuerst waren sie ziemlich klein, aber sie wuchsen als wäre es ein Wettrennen. Sie konnten jeden Tag Inches an Länge zulegen. Am Anfang nahm es unsere Fischer und Köche definitiv mit, bevor sie lernten für sich selbst zu jagen. Und selbst dann war es am besten für alle, dass ihre Mahlzeiten mit Zaubern erweitert wurden, und man jeden Fisch, den wir bekamen in Suppe zu verwandeln.

Am Ende egal wie manche es nicht mochten, konnten wir sie nicht umbringen. Wir konnten sie nicht einmal gefangen setzen. Zum einen würden ihre Gefährten es nicht zulassen und zum zweiten… sie waren denkende Kreaturen. Mehr noch, sie waren _klug_ und sie lernten in diesen ersten paar Monaten schnell. Und während sie größer wurden, waren sie wirklich hilfreich. Sie konnten große Mengen tragen und holen, für die es zwei oder drei Zauberer gebraucht hätte um sie schweben zu lassen. Und sie waren besonders hilfreich mit dem Fischen und Minenarbeiten.

Es war viel einfacher, wenn man einen Drachen hatte, der den Fang des Tages in einem Netz trug als zu versuchen es selbst nach Atlantis schweben zu lassen. Sie konnten auch das gleiche mit Stein tun und was auch immer sonst vom Grund des Ozeans gesammelt wurde. Und sie störte die Arbeit nicht. Warum würde es? Atlantis war auch ihr Zuhause.

Wir waren fast an die Idee gewöhnt sie da zu haben. Und dann schlüpfte das zweite Gelege. Der Gemeine Walisische Grünling. Alle vierzehn Eier.

  * _Wayne Hopkins_



 

Selbst wenn ich jetzt noch daran denke, dreht sich mir der Kopf. Wenn die Feuerbälle lebhaft waren, versucht euch die Walisischen Grünlinge vorzustellen. Sogar die reinen Walisischen Grünlinge waren schnell. Und auch so klein. Die Eier des Walisischen Grünlings waren in etwa von der Größe eines Straußeneis, sogar noch etwas kleiner. Und dann hat man vierzehn davon, sie alle schlüpfen schnell hintereinander. Einer nach dem anderen schlüpft, fliegt in den Himmel und davon.

Natürlich schafften wir es nicht jeden von ihnen Gefährten zu geben, nicht wenn wir nur einen Besen haben und sie schlüpften oft zu zweit. Ich glaube, die Menschen nennen es ein Drache _wird wild_. Wir nicht natürlich. Sicher wir hatten ein grundlegendes Verständnis für Drachen und _Gefährten_ und wie ein Drache sich auf die erste Person, die ihn füttert oder freundlich zu ihm ist prägt. Aber wild werden war nicht etwas, was in unserem Vokabular war. Für uns, waren sie einfach Drachen, die keinen Menschen nahmen, und das war es.

Die drei _wilden_ Drachen flogen für eine Weile fort und dann flogen sie zurück als sie kein Futter fanden – und dann fraßen sie mit dem Rest und das war es. Es war nicht wirklich so als könnten sie irgendwohin gehen. Sie steckten genauso auf Atlantis fest wie wir.

Wir waren nicht wirklich besorgt. Wir hatten immerhin sechs jugendliche Feuerbälle, jeder von ihnen wuchs rapide in Größe und Verständnis. In ihnen hatten wir unser Beispiel für Drachen und ihre Intelligenz. Obwohl sie etwas langsamer als die flatterhaften Grünlinge waren, könnten sie die kleineren Biester immer noch überwältigen, sogar die sogenannten _Wilden_. Und so, solange die _Wilden_ nicht etwas Dummes taten, störte es uns nicht wirklich, dass sie keinen menschlichen Gefährten hatten. Sie waren dennoch gesellig genug und die Aufgaben störten sie nicht, also war es gut.

Ich war einer der freiwilligen als Drachen Gefährtin und so bekam ich meine Mithra. Obwohl ich vom Besen fiel als ich sie fütterte, aber es war in Ordnung. Sie liebte mich trotzdem.

  * _Parvati Patil_



Also ist ein Drache empfindungsfähig oder ist er _klug_? Immerhin gibt es dabei einen Unterschied und für eine Weile wunderten wir uns darüber. Sie waren definitiv intelligent und schlau und sie konnten lernen, wie man versteht und sich benimmt. Wenn man sie früh genug unterrichtet, konnten sie sogar lernen zu lesen, wenn der Text groß genug war und zählen. Sie waren nicht von Natur aus wild. Sie fraßen nicht alles was sie sahen. Und obwohl sie definitiv Feuer speien _konnten_ , war es nicht so, als würden sie es willkürlich auf alles speien.

Feuer speien ist eine Waffe des Angriffs und der Selbstverteidigung. Ein Drache verwendet es nicht einfach wahllos und verschwendet es.

Also waren sie klug? Nach etwas Reden mussten wir sie testen. Es war halb eine intellektuelle Übung und halb eine wirkliche, ernste Sorge. Wenn ein Drache moralische Wahlen treffen konnte, wenn er Ethik haben konnte, wenn er nach dieser Ethik handeln konnte… Auf einer kleinen Insel mit limitierten Ressourcen, voller ziemlich fragiler _Menschen_ , ist das verdammt wichtig zu wissen.

Also haben wir eine Art Prüfung für sie aufgestellt, eine Reihe von hypothetischen Fragen zuerst. Nur grundlegende theoretische Situationen mit einer moralischen Wahl die getroffen werden musste – wenn das geschieht, was würdest du tun; oder wenn du zwischen diesem und jenem wählen müsstest, was wäre deine Wahl. Die Ergebnisse waren interessant. Und überraschend.

Ein Drache mit einem Gefährten wird _immer_ den Gefährten über allem anderem stellen. Wenn sie zwischen jedem auf einem sinkenden Atlantis oder ihrem Gefährten alleine wählen müssten, würden sie ohne Zögern ihren Gefährten wählen. Aber wenn der Gefährte nicht einer der Wahlmöglichkeiten ist, dann würden sie für den höchsten Erfolg und größten Profit für alle gehen.

Die Antworten unterscheiden sich natürlich nach Rasse. Wenn sie gezwungen wären zwischen einem Menschen retten oder die Essenslager zum Beispiel, würden die Grünlinge eher den Menschen retten als das Essen, weil sie nicht so weit voraus denken und sie irgendwie gruppenhaft sind. Feuerbälle denken eher an die Zeit – was sind die Chancen mehr Essen in der Zukunft zu bekommen? Wenn es keine Aussicht auf mehr Essen gibt, dann retten sie das Essen und nicht den Menschen. Kurzschnäuzler weigern sich zu glauben, dass es keinen Weg gibt beides zu retten und versuchen immer einen dritten Weg zu finden, wenn sie können.

Hornschwänze haben etwas Probleme überhaupt hypothetisch zu denken, besonders wenn das Hypothetische so anders als die Realität ist. Aber wenn ihnen gesagt wird, genau jetzt, entweder das ein oder das andere zu tun, so wie die Dinge jetzt sind, dann neigen sie dazu mehr für persönlichen Gewinn als den des Rest zu gehen. Aber meistens passt ihr persönlicher Gewinn zu dem allgemeinen Wohl des Ganzen.

Sind Drachen klug? Sind sie fähig, weise und moralische Wahlen zu treffen, mehr als nur intelligente?

Ich denke, sie sind es.

  * _Jean-Ives Pentelle_



 

Also wurden wir eine Menschen – Drachen Gesellschaft. Es war nicht leicht, nicht im Mindesten und es gab viele Beschwerden. Ich meine, sie mussten gefüttert werden. Und bis alle vier Gelege schlüpften hatten wir insgesamt dreiundvierzig Drachen. Sechs Feuerbälle, vierzehn Grünlinge, dreizehn Kurzschnäuzler und zehn Hornschwänze. Und Hornschwänze brauchen viel zum Fressen. Aber es gab Vorteile.

Drachen zu haben, die Dinge holten und trugen, machte das Fischen und Bergbau leichter. Sie waren auch eine große Hilfe beim Bauen, brachten Steine viel leichter vor und zurück als wir es durch Schweben jemals könnten. Sicher, wir mussten die Baupläne sehr anpassen damit die Drachen reinpassten – die Straßen mussten viel breiter sein – aber das war nicht schwer, da wir zuvor nicht viel mehr als eine Handvoll Gebäude hatten.

Das erste Mal als die Drachen jedoch einen _Wal_ heimbrachten…. Nun, dann hatten sie definitiv für die Unterkunft gezahlt. Es war ein Buckelwal, nicht einmal nahezu erwachsen, aber er war dennoch enorm, größer als der größte Drache an diesem Punkt war. Sie brachten ihn um und hoch in einer Gruppe und es gab eine Menge Verbrennungen und Kratzer. Aber es war dennoch der größte _Fang_ , den wir jemals hatten und definitiv der nützlichste in einer Weile.

Ich meine, yeah, eine Menge Leute beschwerten ich – über Wal fangen und wie schrecklich es war und yeah, wir alle wissen es. Aber das Fleisch sättigte leicht alle Drachen – und uns- für _Wochen_ und das Öl und der Tran waren definitiv nützlich. Wenn aus keinen Grund als für die _Seife_ , die wir daraus machen konnten.

Also während es ein wenig schwierig war sich an die Drachen zu gewöhnen, war es eindeutig nicht unmöglich. Drachen sind wirklich nicht so anders als irgendeine andere magische Kreatur. Und sie sind sicher netter zum Reden als Zentauren.

Und dann mussten die Weasleys unbedingt ihren Drachen beibringen wie man Quidditch spielt. Und mein Pyr musste mitmachen, natürlich.

  * _Seamus Finnigan_



 

Ich verstehe, dass es nicht genauso wie das Quidditch ist, was sie in der alten Welt hatten. Aber so wie es ist kann ich nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich die Regeln von diesem Quidditch verstehe. Wofür würde man vier Bälle brauchen und warum ist einer so viel wert und warum würde man Bälle wollen, die einem herumjagen. Es ist schlimm genug, dass da andere Drachen sind, die einen jagen.

Ich bevorzuge unser Quidditch, denke ich. Sogar am Anfang, bevor wir das Stadium hatten und die Ziele und die wirklichen Regel machte es solchen Spaß. Es war _aufregend_. Es war auch, nach den Feuerwerken jeden Abend, die erste wirkliche Unterhaltung auf der Insel, also nehme ich an, war es eine große Sache für die Menschen, auch wenn sie nicht mitmachen konnten.

Objektiv kann ich mehr als einen Vorteil draus sehen. Wir Atlantischen Drachen sind nicht sehr wie die Drachen von den Kontinenten, Besonderen nicht wie die von Europa. Wir sind nicht trainiert für Krieg oder Kämpfen. Es war nie ein Thema auf Atlantis, da es nur wir waren und wir sorgen uns mehr ums Überleben und Essen und solche Dinge, nicht um… Kriege zwischen anderen Nationen.

Quidditch gab uns aber etwas, eine Art von Training. Nicht im Krieg oder Kämpfen vielleicht, aber im Wettbewerb und anderen Drachen gegenübertreten und sie austricksen. Wir machten Teams und wir wechselten unsere Teamkameraden und sobald Regeln ins Spiel kamen begannen wir unsere Teams durch Gewichtsklassen und so zu managen, damit die Teams nicht schrecklich unbalanciert waren… wir wurden ziemlich gut im Manövrieren miteinander. Vielleicht nicht in Formationen wie es die Soldaten Drachen in Europa und anderswo tun, aber definitiv in Teams.

Außerdem eröffnete uns Quidditch athletisches Streben. Natürlich hatten die Grünlinge schon gelegentlich Rennen zum Spaß, aber wir begannen wirklich miteinander wettstreiten. Wir konkurrierten um Geschwindigkeit und Manövrieren und auch Gewicht heben und in Feuer speien aber nur draußen auf dem Ozean und niemals auf der Insel. Solche Dinge. Es war eine leichte, sichere Art zu Kämpfen und zu konkurrieren, also bestärkten die Menschen es. Es war eine Art gefährliche Impulse sicher raus zu lassen, nehme ich an.

Es schadete auch nicht, dass es ziemlichen Spaß machte – und jemanden etwas gab, das man über die anderen halten konnte. Und ich sage das nicht nur, weil ich jetzt im dritten Jahr in Folge der Champion in Feuer speien bin.

  * _Septimus_



 

Atlantis, die Gesellschaft der Zauberer und Drachen. Wisst ihr, wir haben es Atlantis genannt, weil… nun. Es war witzig. Und die Leute dachten, Atlantis wäre irgendwo in der Mitte des Atlantischen Ozeans, also hat es irgendwie gepasst. Aber dann… begann es irgendwie wie ein wirklich mystischer Ort zu wirken.

Es wurde schwerer und schwerer von uns als gestrandet zu denken, oder von der Insel als eine _verlassene_ Insel zu denken, wisst ihr. Sie war nicht verlassen. Wir leben hier und wir begannen sogar zu gedeihen. Es war fast ein halbes Jahr und es geht uns gut. Es war bis dahin Zuhause für uns. Und yeah, ich weiß, viele von uns hatten noch Heimweh, aber zurückgehen nach dem, was wir aufgebaut haben, was wir gemacht haben? Es begann unwahrscheinlicher und unwahrscheinlicher zu wirken.

Besonders mit den Drachen. Wie geht man zurück in ein normales Leben nachdem man mit sprechenden _Drachen_ gelebt hat?

Sechs Monate und keine Rettung. Warum nicht? Warum waren sie nicht für uns gekommen, was dauerte so lange? Sicher gab es Wege um Menschen zu finden, besonders eine solch große Gruppe an Menschen? Es waren so viele Kinder, viele von uns Kinder von wichtigen Menschen sogar. Krum und Potter um Merlins Willen. Wenn niemand sonst, hätten sie nach ihnen suchen sollen. Warum hatten sie es nicht? Was hielt sie auf?

Ich denke, wir begannen es bis dahin zu ahnen. Natürlich, konnten wir es nicht wissen, aber …. Wir ahnten definitiv, dass etwas nicht ganz richtig war. Es dauerte einfach zu verdammt lange.

Es dauerte acht Monate bis wir herausfanden wie gestrandet wir wirklich waren. Da sahen wir andere Menschen. Als wir das Schiff sahen.

  * _Susan Bones_



 


	5. Chapter 5

Island of Fire - Kapitel 5

 

Es war verständlicherweise sehr verwirrend. Es waren einige Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene – nicht dass solche Ausdrücke noch viel bedeutet hätten – unter uns und genug von ihnen wussten ausreichend über die Muggelwelt Bescheid um zu wissen, dass das Schiff … falsch war. Weil es ein Segelschiff war. Das heißt, es war kein modernes Segelschiff. Überhaupt nicht.

Es war komplett aus Holz und Segeln und Seilen und ein wenig Eisen. Mit drei Masten und übrigen Segeln, drehte sich seltsam und langsam auf den Wellen. Es war alt – nur das war es nicht, weil, nun. _Damals_ war es neu. In dieser Zeit war es neu.

Wir gerieten etwas in Panik, was Sinn ergibt. Wir dachten natürlich, dass es Muggel wären, also… es gab ein kleines Durcheinander. Zuerst entscheiden, was wir tun sollten, wie man auf sie zugeht, wie man Kontakt herstellt und sobald der Kontakt gemacht war, was man von da an tun sollte. Obwohl das Design des Schiffes uns verwirrte, war es dennoch ein Schiff. Ein Weg von der Insel runter zu kommen und vielleicht sogar… zurück nach Hause.

Es war noch weit weg, aber es kam in unsere Richtung, also hatten wir etwas Zeit zu handeln. Die Drachen, obwohl sie nicht sehr glücklich darüber waren, wurden versteckt – auf die andere Seite der Siedlung geschickt, wo die Gebäude sie verstecken würden, sie alle zu Fuß damit sie nicht aus der Entfernung gesehen werden konnten. Sie beschwerten sich und jammerten und mochten es überhaupt nicht, aber sie verstanden es und gingen. Dann versteckten wir alle offensichtlichen Zeichen für Magie – nicht, dass es viele gab. Dann, als zusätzliche Maßnahme verwandelten wir alle unsere Kleidung.

Es war nicht so als hätten wir bis dahin Umhänge getragen. Es ist heiß auf unserer Insel. Wir waren nicht so weit weg vom Äquator, also ist es niemals wirklich kalt, wo wir leben. Eine Menge der Leute liefen ohne Shirt herum und die Mädchen hatten vor langer Zeit ihre Kleidung in Röcke und Tops verwandelt. Es war einfacher, besonders nachdem wir alle so gebräunt waren, dass wir keinen Sonnenbrand mehr bekamen. Dennoch, wir gaben uns Mühe.

Dann wählten wir wer mit den Muggeln reden würde.

  * _Anne-Laure Valluy_



 

Von all unseren Anführern war Potter der einzige mit Erfahrung mit Muggeln, da er von ihnen aufgezogen wurde. Er nahm Charlie Weasley mit sich, weil Weasley der älteste von uns war und er wählte eine Durmstrang und eine Beauxbatons Schülerin, die mit ihm gingen – Sofia Hertzfeld, die acht Sprachen sprechen konnte und Máeva Léger, die sieben sprach. Mit ihnen hatte er das bestmöglichste Übersetzungsteam, das wir bekommen konnten, zu der Zeit jedenfalls.

Das Schiff legte nur eine halbe Meile vor der Küste Anker und schickte dann ein kleines Boot mit ungefähr acht Männern oder so. Sie kamen mit einer weißen Flagge zu uns. Aber als sie kamen… es wurde einfach so verwirrend. Sie mussten das Boot rudern – es gab keinen Motor. Und es war auch aus Holz, von vorne bis hinten, alles Holz, es war allerhöchstens lackiert. Und ihre Kleidung, ihre _Hüte_.

Sie kamen an die Küste und Potter traf sie. Ich blieb nahe bei den anderen, aber wir waren alle nahe genug um sie sehen zu können. Um ihre Schwerter, Pistolen und verwirrte Gesichtsausdrücke sehen zu können – und dann, die offensichtliche Verwirrung auf unserer Seite. Es war eine sehr angespannte halbe Stunde während Potter und Weasley mit den Männern sprachen.

Wir hielten unseren Atem an, beobachteten sie. Wir alle beobachten und dachten nach und wägten ab. Und wir machten uns auch Sorgen. Weil die Muggel aussahen als wenn… sie aus einer vollkommen anderen Zeit wären. Außer natürlich, sie waren es nicht.

_Wir_ waren es.

  * _Anthony Goldstein_



 

 

Unser erster Kontakt mit der Welt außerhalb von Atlantis – die Welt, von der wir erst begannen zu realisieren, dass sie nicht war, wie wir dachten – war mit einem Walfang-Schiff. Sie wurde _Mary_ genannt und ihr Kapitän war Kurtis Elliston und beide nannten North Carolina ihre Heimat. Also, am Ende waren die Übersetzer unnötig. Aber sie hatten einen bestimmten Effekt, nicht dass es uns damals klar war.

Die Walfänger waren in dieses Gebiet gekommen, weil es nicht weit vom Brutplatz der Buckelwale war. Und sie waren zu _uns_ gekommen, weil sie die Feuerwerke der vergangenen Nacht gesehen hatten. Sie dachten, sie hätten ein Signalfeuer gesehen und das sie ein Schiff in Not finden würden, nicht eine voll bewohnte Insel. Sie waren sogar noch weniger vorbereitet uns zu sehen, wie wir sie.

Ehrlich, ich denke, sie hatten etwas Angst vor uns. Damals bemerkte ich es allerding nicht, aber ich dachte später viel darüber nach. Die Walfänger hatten die Insel letztes Jahr um die gleiche Zeit gesehen und es war ein öder Stein. Und jetzt?

Wir haben unsere Häuser aus Stein gebaut, mit flachen Steindächern und wir halten sie mit Säulen aufrecht. Und für eine Weile zuvor hatten die Leute sie ganz hübsch verwandelt. Und der Stein, denn wir benutzten war zum Großteil Kalkstein, den wir mit Zaubern polierten und zum glänzen brachten. Es sah nicht so anders als Marmor aus. Bereits damals waren die Säulen in diesem antiken, römischen Stil gemeißelt, die Fenster und Türen waren gewölbt und gemeißelt. In einem der neuen Gebäude hatte jemand alle Wände voller Bildzeichen verwandelt und Drachen Statuen an den Ecken des Daches hinzugefügt.

In einem Wort, unsere Siedlung sah nicht neu aus. Sie sah altertümlich aus. Es sah aus wie etwas, wofür man Dekaden wenn nicht Jahrhunderte bauen musste. Und all das auf einer zuvor öden und leeren Insel zu finden? Ich wäre auch etwas ängstlich gewesen. Außerdem war da ich, in all meiner vierzehnjährigen Glorie, mit Charlie an meiner Seite genauso wie Sofia und Máeva … alle älter als ich waren und dennoch war ich verantwortlich?

Und Seemänner, soweit ich verstehe, sind ein sehr abergläubisches Volk. Unsere Kleidung, unsere Sauberkeit und unsere eigene Verwirrung half definitiv nicht.

Also brauchte es etwas Mühe sie davon abzuhalten wegzulaufen vor dem, was sie wahrscheinlich dachten, wäre eine Fae oder Sirenen verzauberte Erscheinung.

  * _Harry Potter_



 

Und denn erfuhren wir welches Jahr es war – oder wie wir damals dachten, was die Seemänner _dachten_ welches Jahr es wäre. 1799. Genauer, 16. Mai 1799.

Natürlich glaubten wir ihnen nicht. Zuerst dachten wir, sie wären alle Lügner, oder irgendwie verwirrt oder irgendeine Art von Schauspieler. Muggel tun das, wisst ihr. Oder taten es in der alten Welt. Sie machten diese Schauspiele als wäre es Zeitvertreib. Wir dachten das wäre so etwas – die Walfänger, das Schiff, ihre Kleidung, all das . Entweder das oder sie wären ein Geisterschiff, was viel schlimmer wäre.

Hilfe von diesen Leuten zu bekommen von der Insel herunterzukommen war sowieso außer Frage. Ersten, weigerten sie sich sofort als Potter es andeutete, und zum zweiten… Ich denke nicht, dass irgendeiner von uns auch nur auf dieses Schiff wollte, nicht wenn es eine Chance gab, dass es nicht einmal real war. Was Potter über die angeblich Zeit und die Seemänner dachte, weiß ich nicht, aber er ist sowieso nicht dumm. Und er ist ein gerissener Sohn eines Drachen, wenn er es sein möchte.

Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, wie er es geschafft hat die Unterhaltung in Richtung von Waren und Gütern und so zu lenken; wie er es schaffte die Idee von Handel aufzubringen. Vielleicht waren es die Seemänner, die es taten. Aber irgendwie endeten wir damit über Dinge wie Essen und Güter zu handeln und am Ende machten wir unseren ersten Tausch mit den Seemännern.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Salz kein kleineres Handelsgut war. Noch war das frisches Wasser, besonders die Art von frischem Wasser, dass wir produzieren konnten, absolut rein und frei von Verunreinigungen. Wir hatten das auf unserer Seite und es war mehr als genug für Handel, besonders wenn man es verglich mit dem, was _wir_ wollten und brauchten.

  * _Máeva Léger_



 

 

Die Seemänner gingen fast so schnell wie sie gekommen waren, nachdem der Handel getan war. Harry befahl einen Feuerwerks Darstellung um sie zu verabschieden, obwohl diejenigen, die schossen, es unter der Deckung der Häuser tun mussten, damit die Seemänner nicht sahen, wer die Funken in die Luft schoss. Ich denke, er tat es, weil es die Seemänner erschreckte und er einfach entschied es schlimmer zu machen. Es war eigentlich irgendwie komisch – ich habe niemals so schnell ein Schiff davonsegeln sehen.

Dann zeigte er uns was wir für das Salz und frische Wasser, mit dem wir ihre Fässer gefüllt hatten, bekommen hatten. Eine Handvoll getrockneter Apfelschnitzen, und eine kleine Tasche mit roher Gerste und ein paar Kartoffeln.

Für einen Moment dachten wir, er wäre verrückt geworden. Dann verstanden wir es. Weil alle Apfelschnitzen hatten Kerne in ihnen – er sammelte sie per Hand ein und die Gerste war natürlich bereits Samen. Und die Kartoffeln auch. Es brauchte nur ein paar Zauber um sie in Kartoffel Setzlinge zu verwandeln.

Natürlich bekam Harry auch ein paar andere Sachen. Ein paar alte amerikanischer Zeitungen um genau zu sein. Sie waren zum Großteil über Ereignisse in South Carolina und das meiste war bedeutungslos für uns, aber es waren auch ein paar Referenzen zu allgemeinen Ereignissen darin. Es war eine Erwähnung von Napoleon und der Seeschlacht bei Abukir im vorherigen Jahr. Es war nur eine Erwähnung, wenig mehr als ein Gag, der zu einer anderen Geschichte hinzugefügt wurde. Aber es war genug.

Außer natürlich, dass sich herausstellte, dass die Reinblüter unter uns keine Ahnung hatten, was es bedeutete. Zu versuchen es zu erklären war lustig und irgendwie erschreckend.

  * _Dean Thomas_



 

 

Aber am Ende war es für uns nicht wichtig, was die angeblichen Seemänner dachten. Zum einen glaubten wir ihnen nicht und zum anderen, es änderte nichts. Sie weigerten sich Passagiere mit sich zu nehmen und so steckten wir immer noch auf Atlantis fest. Oder soweit man in seinem eigenen Zuhause feststecken konnte.

Nachdem das Schiff fort war, machten wir mehr oder wenige weiter wie gewöhnlich. Nur nicht ganz, weil das, was wir im Handel bekommen hatten, brauchte unsere ganze Mühe. Ich denke, jeder auf der Insel war investiert in die Apfelsamen – und die Gerste und die Kartoffeln auch, aber zu einem geringeren Grad. Es waren die Äpfel, die wir alle wollten. Sowohl wegen der Äpfel wie auch wegen dem Holz. So sehr wir es auch versuchten, wir hatten es nicht geschafft die Lenkpflaumen schnell genug zum Wachsen zu bringen, damit sie vom großen Nutzen waren und mit Kern und Wrack Mutter als einzige Lenkpflaumen Bäume, die bisher ausgewachsen waren…

Die Äpfel waren anders. Es war ein magieloser Baum und abgesehen davon, mussten wir sie nicht in einem Gewächshaus wachsen lassen. Obwohl Longbottom und die Anderen im Gewächshaus begannen, nur um sicher zu sein, dass die Samen so gut wuchsen wie man nur hoffen konnte, die eigentlichen Bäume wurden _draußen_ gepflanzt.

Und mit ein paar Dutzend Leuten, die alle Zauber sprachen, konnten wir sie vom Samen zum Baum innerhalb einer Woche wachsen lassen. Was so ziemlich ist, was wir taten für ungefähr ganze vier Monate. Obwohl es natürlich nicht alles war, was wir taten. Um die Samen zu fflanzen brauchten wir zuerst Erde für sie. Und da waren auch die Kartoffeln und die Gerste. Wir wollten auch etwas Ertrag aus diesen bekommen, also… Nun, für eine Weile wurde jeder Mensch und Drache auf der Insel ein Bauer. Wir hetzten sogar die jüngeren Jahrgänge durch die Kräuterkunde Anleitung, damit sie die richtigen Zauber lernen und sich der Arbeit anschließen konnten.

Und es zahlte sich aus. Ein paar Monate später hatten wir einen Apfelgarten und mehrere Gersten- und Kartoffelfelder. Die Früchte der Arbeit zu ernten war… unbeschreiblich.

Man schätzt einen Apfelkuchen nie so sehr, wie wenn man jede einzelne Zutat selbst hergestellt und verarbeitet hat. Sicher, es war nicht Apfelkuchen wie die, die wir in der alten Welt hatten – wir hatten keine Eier, Milch, Hefe oder Zucker… es war praktisch nur Gerstenmehl, Sonnenblumenöl und eine Menge Äpfel. Aber es war dennoch lecker.

  * _Elanor Branstone_



 

Es ist immer noch seltsam zu denken, dass andere Länder nicht wie Atlantis sind, dass andere Menschen nicht tun können, was die Menschen hier können. Wir waren immer noch so jung als unsere Menschen gingen und die Insel vollkommen veränderten. Es wurde von einem leeren und öden Stein in etwas, was man vielleicht einen Garten nennen könnte in nur wenigen kurzen Monaten. Wir dachten damals, dass es normal wäre, also dachten wir nicht viel darüber nach.

Wir machten natürlich unseren Teil der Arbeit. Jedes Feld und Obstgarten musste geschützt werden, Flutbarrieren wurden überall errichtet und natürlich musste die Erde gemacht und verteilt werden – und dafür wurde eine Menge Unterwasser Sammeln getan. Auch das, wie ich nun weiß, ist nicht wie die Dinge anderswo _funktionieren_. Die meisten Menschen können nicht einfach Unterwasser gehen und den Schlamm hochbringen um daraus Erde zu machen. Aber das war einfach Teil der Normalität für uns. Die Zauberer brachten Schlamm rauf, ließen es in Säcke schweben und wir trugen es an die Küste, wo es entsalzt und mit Sand, Ton, Kompost und wer weiß was gemischt wurde. Und dann machten wir daraus Felder.

Es machte unsere Menschen glücklich, die Bäume und die Gerste und das Gemüse wachsen zu lassen, also machte es auch uns glücklich. Besonders nachdem sie begannen die Dinge mit einem Bewässerungssystem und Runen zu automatisieren, was nach einer Weile bedeutete, dass wir weniger Zeit mit Landwirtschaft verbringen mussten und andere Dinge tun konnten.

Dann, sobald wir einen guten Ertrag daraus bekamen, begannen sie Kartoffeln in unser Essen zu mischen, und ich nehme an, es war nicht schlecht. Es weitete das Essen weiter aus, was mit der Zeit unsere Lebensmittel Lager steigerte. Es ist gut einen Überschuss an Essen zu haben. Es tut den Menschen gut.

  * _Lady_



 

Es geschah ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit, wirklich. Die erste Schwangerschaft auf Atlantis und den ersten wirklichen Gast, den wir hatten. Cho Chang, war die erste Hexe, die auf unserer Insel schwanger wurde und wirklich, wir hatten Glück, dass es nicht früher passiert war. Sie hatte es gerade verkündet, als die Drachen das zweite Schiff am Horizont sahen.

Es war ein weiteres Walfänger-Schiff, natürlich. Mary und ihre Crew hatte Gerüchte über Atlantis in der Walfänger Gemeinschaft verbreitet, nehme ich an. Atlantis und die Gerüchte, dass wir Salz praktisch für nichts weggaben. Salz, stellte sich heraus, war ziemlich wertvoll.

Also versteckten sich die Drachen wieder, was dieses Mal einfacher war mit den Apfelbäumen, die nun überall waren und Potter ging um mit den Walfängern zu reden und zu handeln. Zwei Fässer Salz für einige Bücher und Zeitungen und für Samen. Ich denke die Walfänger dachten, sie würden uns wahnsinnig abzocken, aber die Samen waren all das Salz wert. Es waren zum Großteil Gemüsesamen, Karotten und Zwiebeln und so, mit etwas Salat und Kräuter darunter, aber am besten von allem waren die Flachssamen. Potter tauschte ein ganzes Fass Salz und eine kleine Steinstatue eines Drachens dazu nur für die Flachssamen.

Und aus einem guten Grund. Obwohl wir etwas Seil aus dem einheimischen Gräsern auf der Insel machen konnten, hielt das Seil nur, weil wir es praktisch in Magie getränkt hatten. Flachs war eine ganz andere Sache. Nicht nur konnte man echtes Seil daraus machten, das keine Magie brauchte, daraus konnte man Fäden machen. Man konnte _Leinen_ daraus machen.

Natürlich hatten wir die Kleidung, die wir getragen hatten, als wir strandeten, und wir konnten sie sauber halten mit Zaubern und sie mit Magie reparieren. Dennoch, sogar Magie konnte die Lebensdauer von Kleidung nicht endlos erweitern und es ist eine Sache Kleidung zu zaubern die einem passt und eine ganz andere sie wirklich passend zu machen.

Es war ungefähr dann, denke ich, dass eine Menge von uns sich auf wirkliche Beschäftigungen festlegten. Es gab die Bauern, natürlich, angeführt von Longbottom, aber es gab auch Andere. Diejenigen, die beim Bauen besser waren, taten zum Großteil das und wenig anderes. Ein paar Leute machten nichts als Fischen, hatten sich irgendwie auf diese Arbeit festgelegt. Nun, mit der Möglichkeit von Leinen, hatten wir sogar mögliche Schneider…

Natürlich ist es kein kleiner Prozess Flachs in Leinen zu verwandeln. Aber es ist wundervoll wie leicht Magie diese Art der Dinge machen kann.

  * _Penelope Clearwater_



 

 

Das zweite Schiff bestätigte irgendwie, was uns die Crew des ersten erzählt hatte und mehr. Wegen der Zeitungen, die wir von ihnen bekamen, eine hatte Illustrationen von einem Drachen, der Ware trug und die Geschichte von irgendeiner Transport Firma und ihrer Drachen Kuriere.

Es war eine Überraschung, ich wusste eine Menge Leute haben es am Anfang nicht geglaubt… Aber es erklärte eine Menge Dinge, besonders die Tatsache, dass niemand nach uns gesucht hatte. Und es war auch nicht vollkommen außerhalb des Bereichs des Möglichen bevor wir diesen Beweis hatten. Portschlüssel Fehlfunktionen können … dramatisch sein. Aber wenn es zuvor schon Zeitreise durch einen fehlfunktionierenden Portschlüssel gab, hatten wir nie davon gehört. Und natürlich hätten wir das nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass unser Portschlüssel uns nicht nur an den falschen Ort und in die falsche Zeit geworfen hatte, sondern zu einer vollkommen falschen Realität.

Potter war der erste, der es glaubte, und einer der ersten der danach handelte. Weil, anders als der Großteil von uns, hatte er etwas Muggel Unterricht und er wusste genug über Geschichte, damit er sich sorgte. Er und die, die Muggel Geschichte kannten, steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und versuchten die Zeit und die Ereignisse, vergangene und zukünftig, herauszufinden und wie Drachen sie vielleicht beeinflusst hatten. Napoleon und die Seeschlacht bei Abukir, denke ich, waren ein wegweisendes Licht. Oder vielleicht ihr Warnsignal.

Sogar als der Rest von uns akzeptierte, dass wir vielleicht in der Vergangenheit einer alternativen Realität waren, verstanden wir nicht wirklich die Wichtigkeit von unserer Anwesenheit, und die schierere Wichtigkeit unserer Position. Wir waren direkt in der Mitte des Atlantiks, zwischen Europa und Amerika. Und sicher, die Insel war zuvor hier, aber sie war unbewohnbar bevor wir kamen. Unbewohnbar und für niemanden von Nutzen. Wir verwandelten einen öden Stein in eine bewohnbare Insel. Zugegeben, niemand außer einem Zauberer könnte hier leben. Aber die Tatsache blieb bestehen.

Der schiere strategische und gewerbliche Wert unseres Standpunkts… es war unermesslich. Und wir waren in der Mitte der Europäischen Kolonialzeit.

  * _Sofia Hertzfeld_



 

Es ist jetzt urkomisch, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Wir nannten die Insel Atlantis, weil es passend schien. Sobald uns klar wurde, dass wir in einer anderen Welt waren… Die Sache ist die, die Insel ist wahrscheinlich Atlantis. Oder zumindest die gleiche Insel, die in unserer Welt Atlantis war. In dieser neuen Welt, wurde sie nur nie von Zauberern bewohnt und sank deshalb nie. Sie wurde hier von niemanden bewohnt, bevor wir ankamen. Und der Grund warum wir _hier_ landeten, speziell auf dieser bestimmten Insel… war wahrscheinlich weil es Atlantis _war_.

Nicht das es damals viel Unterschied machte.

Das waren die Fakten mit denen wir umgehen mussten. Erstens, wir waren in einer anderen Welt in einer Zeitperiode, wo die Menschen eine Menge Krieg wegen Land führten. Zweitens, wir waren gestrandet und würden es wahrscheinlich immer sein und Atlantis wurde wahrscheinlich unser Zuhause für den Rest unseres Lebens sein. Drittens, eine von uns war schwanger und daher eine ständige Erinnerung, dass es nicht nur _wir_ waren, die feststeckten. Es waren auch unsere Kinder und zukünftige Generationen. Und viertens, unsere Position war ziemlich wertvoll und jeder der irgendeine Art von Handel über das Meer betrieb – wie das britische Weltreich, zum Beispiel – würde das sehen. Und wahrscheinlich etwas deswegen tun.

„Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir leben hier, oder nicht.“, sagte Potter. „Und wenn wir hier leben werden, werden wir hier _leben_ müssen.“

Und leben bedeutet das Land, auf dem wir leben, verteidigen, weil wir wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Glück haben werden, von allen Leuten, die in dieser Zeit Krieg führen, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Atlantis war Filet Grundstück. Jemand würde es nehmen wollen und es nutzen wollen, selbst wenn sie es eigentlich nicht konnten. Dieser Ort war nicht bewohnbar, außer man konnte den Aguamenti und Salmenti. Aber sie wussten das nicht. Alles was sie wussten, war das irgendeine Emporkömmling Gruppe von zufälligen Leuten sich hier niedergelassen hatte und eine bewohnbare, wohlhabende Stadt in der Mitte des Ozeans gebaut hatte.

Wenn wir blieben, würden wir wahrscheinlich um unser Recht zu bleiben kämpfen müssen.

Offensichtlich entschieden wir uns zu bleiben.

  * _Kevin Entwhistle_




End file.
